Gandalf's Lady Mages
by Dark Lady of the Night
Summary: Okay this time I am really back, I am writing new chapters as you are reading this, it may be a little bit longer before they get here but they will get here, I swear. Amanda and Laurelin leave Rivendell with the nine walkers. Remember r
1. Prologue

Disclaimer - I no own any lord of the ring Characters, Damn! Any characters you do not recognise were spit from my own mind, mind not my craziness. Please review.

The Lord of the Rings The Fellowship of The Ring

Prologue 

It Began with the forging of the great rings.

3 were given to elves immortal, fairest and wisest.

7 were given to the dwarf lords the master craftsmen of the mountains.

And 9, Nine were gifted to the race of men who above all else desire power.

For within these rings were the strength and will to govern each race but they were all of them deceived for another ring was created. In the land of Mordor in the fires of Mount Doom, the Dark Lord Sauron forged a master ring to control all others and into this ring he poured his malice and his will to dominate all other life.

ONE RING TO RULE THEM ALL 

One by one the free countries of middle earth fell to the power of the ring but there were those who resisted. An alliance of Men and Elves marched against the armies of Mordor and on the slopes of Mount Doom they fought for the freedom of Middle-Earth.

Victory was near but the power of the ring could not be undone.

It was in this moment when all hope had faded that Isildur son of the king took up his fathers sword.

Sauron the enemy of the free peoples of Middle Earth was defeated.

The ring passed to Isildur who had this one chance to destroy evil forever but the hearts of men are easily corrupted and the Ring of Power has a will of it's own.

It betrayed Isildur to his death and some things that should not have been forgotten were lost, history became legend, legend became myth and for two and a half thousand years the ring waited. Until when chance came it ensnared a new bearer.

The Ring came to the creature Gollum who took it deep into the tunnels of the Misty Mountains. And there it consumed him.

It brought toGollum unnatural Long life and for five hundred years it poisoned his mind, and in the gloom of Gollum's cave it waited.

Darkness grew back into the forest.

Rumors of a shadow in the East began and whispers of a nameless fear.

The Ring of power perceived it's time had now come, it abandoned Gollum.

But then something happened the ring had intended. It was picked up by the most unlikely creature imaginable a hobbit.

Bilbo Baggins of the Shire.

For the time will come when Hobbits will shape the fortune of us all.


	2. The Road Goes Ever on

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer : Once again I no own no lord of the rings characters, I wish I did! Tolkien is a Lucky Bugger. By the way this is my first work so please review and tell me what you think.

**Chapter 1 : The Road Goes Ever On **

Amanda

Laurelin and I sit on each side of Gandalf. She is on the left and I am on the right. As Gandalf drives the cart he hums an old tune one of the many heknow by heart. We are on our way to Hobbiton consequently it is our first trip there. Gandalf is going to celebrate the birthday of one of his oldest and dearest friends. As we enter the Shire a voice calls out mockingly,

"You're Late!"

"A Wizard is never late Frodo Baggins nor is he early he arrives precisely when he means to," Gandalf responded in a stern tone of voice. Then just as the silence wears thin Gandalf and the newcomer break into peals of laughter. It was at that moment that Gandalf and I ended up with a lapful of Hobbit as Frodo Baggins of the Shire launched himself at us he cried,

"It's wonderful to see you again Gandalf." Beneath the pointy hat I sported in likeness of Gandalf my eyes were for all I could were Hobbit feet and a cute little Hobbit rump. I then heard Frodo continue, " Well, well, well Gandalf I see you've brought some friends with you that I have never met before. Who would these two fine gentlemen be that are in the company of Gandalf the Grey?" It seemed that the rump was now asking me questions but my mouth dropped at the word "gentleman". Gandalf chuckled softly and responded,

" Remove your head dressings my dears and introduce yourselves to Mr. Frodo Baggins of the Shire!" I immediately did as Gandalf bade and removed my black and Gold trimmed Mage hat,

"Amanda the Mage at you and yours Mr. Baggins."

"Laurelin the Mage Offering the same," she mumbled her hood removed.

"At your service," we muttered in sync bowing softly at the waist.

"So Frodo what do you think about these fine gentlemen eh?" asked Gandalf a large grin adorning his features.

"I'm truly sorry I couldn't distinguish with the large cloaks and fancy head dresses," Frodo blundered obviously not finding the words he desired, he colored slightly as he finished his sentence he wished to say more but would not dare give voice to churning thoughts.

"It's quite all right Frodo I disguised them as boys on purpose to provide us with a safer journey," Gandlaf explained to the stricken Hobbit apologetically.

"It does not erase the err I made in calling these beautiful young ladies men. As an apology I shall escort you to the Shire seeing as your consorts have never been here before," responded Frodo his color back to normal. As Frodo turned I sat forward and wiggled my eyebrows at Laurelin in appreciation of the exotically beautiful Hobbit.

" I saw that," Gandalf whispered looking pointedly at me I sat back in shock thinking I had been quick enough that he should not have noticed me. I minded my own business after that while Gandalf and Frodo caught up on old times while Laurelin and I gazed at the beauty of the Shire. It was no wonder that Gandalf spoke so highly of it the green foliage sparkled in the midday sun emerald hued and lush. The houses were all cozy and the entire place represented that well lived in feel, I could only imagine what the sunsets here would look like. Presently some little Hobbit Children began chasing the wagon and in small happy voices they cried out in hushed awe,

"Gandalf, it's Gandalf." After a few moments they stopped in the middle of the road behind us as we trod onward tiny pouts adorned their sweet faces. It was then that I heard a low hiss from the back of the wagon, A few firecrackers suddenly sprung to life from the back of the wagon. The first loud pop produced pealing squeals of delight from the children. Pleased smiles passed between the four of us in the wagon. Moments later Frodo bid us farewell and we parted company as he hopped on nearby grassy hill.


	3. The House Under The Hill

Disclaimer : I still don't own LOTR likely never will but that's okay I'm just going to have a little fun with them. Well actually a lot fun but that worth it's weight in gold. I am not getting paid for this by the way so no sue me please. I know this is starting slow but the next chapter will be much better.**  
**

**The House Under The Hill**

We pressed onward to Gandalf's chosen location, which happened to be a Hobbit Hole with a green door. Gandalf immediately exited the wagon, walked through the small gate with the pair of us close on his heels. Using his staff he smartly rapped on the door three times in succession. The immediate answer was,

"No thank you, We don't want any, no solicitors, well wishers, or any of that sort."

"And what about very old friends," Gandalf asked in response. The green door was thrown open and Gandalf's long time friend Bilbo ran out calling his name. They embraced with Gandalf on bended knee.

"Bilbo, my word you haven't aged a day," exclaimed Gandalf in astonishment. It was just then that Bilbo noticed us standing behind Gandalf.

"Gandalf you haven't introduced me to your young companions yet and who might these young men be?" he questioned Gandalf. With twin sighs born of frustration Laurelin and I whipped off our head raiments to reveal our true gender.

"We're Girls," we answered in sync.

"I'm Laurelin the Mage at your service," said Laurelin in repose.

"And I'm Amanda the Mage at you and yours," I said bowing gracefully at the waist.

"My word Gandalf, Lady Mages travelling with you my but the times have changed. Bilbo Baggins at the service of the Lady Friends of Gandalf the Grey," he said bowing low at the waist.

"These lady mages are under my mentorship, this is their first visit to the Shire and consequently they are my daughters though not by blood," responded Gandalf with relish.

"Gandalf disguised us as boys so that we would have a safer journey, lesser chance of being accosted," I responded answering the question that I knew was in Bilbo's Mind.

"Which reminds me girls, did you bring your other clothes to change into for the party tonight," asked Gandalf.

"Yes Sir," we answered together.

"Bilbo allowing these young ladies some time to change in your lovely home would please me greatly," Gandalf requested politely.

"Well of course they can, follow me my dears," responded Bilbo as he motioned us down a hallway. He stopped in fron of a small door which he opened and then waved us inside saying,

"This is Frodo's room but I don't think he'll mind you changing in here at all since he's not here at the moment," He then left us in peace to change.

"They're cute aren't they?" asked Laurelin.

"They are, they're just like little kids but Frodo's a real good looking one isn't he?" I returned asking her a question.

"Yeah I'll bet he's anything but a kid," responded Laurelin.

"Yeah I know," I answered softly. From within the folds of our cloaks we withdrew our proper gowns and cloaks. Our gowns were mostly grey except for the trim which was a burnished gold for me and gleaming silver for Laurelin. The gowns rose up above our breasts and laced down our backs leaving our shoulders, neck, and arms bare. Our cloaks looked rather like Gandalf's but ours buttoned over our breasts, they had sleeves and the cloak were allowed to billow out loosely from the ribs down. The cloaks matched the gowns in their design. Around our necks on chains hung pearls of gold and silver. Gold on mine and silver on Laurelin. These were actually our mage staffs in disguise. It was sometimes troublesome carrying them around so we mainly kept them around our neck when we weren't using them

"Amanda do you think we should out on our cloaks now?" Laurelin questioned me regarding hers at arms length.

"We likely should put them and keep them on until the party at least," I answered.

"Good idea since Gaddy would kill us if we were seen running around Hobbiton without our cloaks," Laurelin agreed with me chuckling at the image her comment brought on.

"Aye that he would," I responded with gusto. We unfolded our cloaks and donned them. Hidden within the folds of our cloaks was our grey slippers. We stepped out of our travelling shoes and put on our grey slippers. We then gathered our stuff and followed Gandalf and Bilbo's voices out to the kitchen where they were catching up. The moment we came in Bilbo plastered himself against the wall and hissed,

"I'm not at home!" We gave him quizzical looks but said nothing. Bilbo then chanced a look outside and then said in a hushed whisper. "It's the Sackville Bagginses."

"Who are they?" I asked finally. Bilbo looked over at us and found that he had to look twice.

"My word Gandalf you didn't tell me they were very pretty mages that they soothe a weary soul and hearten an old Hobbit's eyes to a beautiful sight," he complimented. Laurelin and I blushed prettily under Bilbo's gaze. "My, my and they have the graces to blush too, you are one lucky wizard to have such pretty daughters."

"We thank you for your praise Mr. Baggins," said Laurelin answering for both of us while she curtsied low.

"Oh please my dears don't use such strict formalities call me Bilbo. Mr. Baggins befits an old man," he responded sassily.

"We thank you for the use of your house Bilbo but I believe our Father wishes to speak with you privately so I think we'll go explore the Shire further if you'll excuse us," I said being painfully polite as Gandalf had taught me often to be.

"Of course dears enjoy yourselves," replied Bilbo.

"And be on your best behaviour, don't wander too far either," added Gandalf.

"Oh come Gandalf what trouble can they get into in the Shire?" asked Bilbo.

"A lot my old friend a few times they have put me in mind of Peregrin Took and Meriadoc Brandybuck with their mischief," said Gandalf staring hard at us.

"Aw Gandalf Laurelin and I have learned our lessons we'll behave honest," I told Gandalf reassuringly.

"I'll believe that when I see it," scoffed Gandalf as he made a hand motion to shoo us away.


	4. A Night To Remember

Disclaimer : I do not own the Lotr characters but damn I wish I did it would make for some interesting afternoons by the fire. Read and Review like you always do. I promise it will be more juicy as the story progresses there aren't a lot of changes right now but they will come. Yes precious. Anyway on with the story. **  
**

**A Night To Remember**

We immediately turned and left the house. The moment we set foot int he Shire we followed the path taking in the peaceful scenery and the quiet tiredness of it all. It was a beautiful place, I wished that Gandalf had brought us here before, it was utterly amazing how serene the atmosphere appeared to be. The life of a magic caster never was. Shouting suddenly draws our attention behind us.

'Laurelin, Amanda wait," it was Frodo Baggins running rapidly up the path. He came to a stop in front of us.

"Where's Gandalf," he asked breathlessly.

"He's back at Bag End with Bilbo," responded Laurelin.

"I'd best not disturb them then but what are you two doing out here wandering by yourselves," Frodo questioned us.

"We are giving them time to talk since they are old friends they have much to talk about," Laurelin replied for both of us. Standing next to Frodo was strange we were almost two feet taller than him but oddly he wasn't intimidated by our height. Gandalf must have made him used to it by now.

"Well then since none of us are doing anything I'll make it my duty to show you the Shire in more detail," answered Frodo coming to stand between us and clasping our hands in his. He led us off further down the path introducing us to various Hobbits as we went. Poor Frodo got several dirty looks from the male Hobbits of the Shire.

"It seems that the men of the Shire are all jealous of Frodo today since he is flanked by tow of the most beautiful beings to visit the Shire in ages," he said glancing up at us shyly. We smiled back at him and continued on our way. It was nearly night time when we neared Bag End we saw Gandalf and Bilbo sitting on the hill smoking, we went in the house leaving them to speak as they may. The three of us sat down to a cup of tea. All was quiet until Frodo asked, "Why hasn't Gandalf ever brought you two to the Shire before?"

"I don't know Frodo," I responded softly. " You'll have to ask him that question yourself."

"We often asked him if we could come but he always told us that we weren't ready," Laurelin explained. At that moment Gandalf and Bilbo came through the door laughing merrily.

"You three," Bilbo called happily. "Are you ready for the festivities of my one hundred and eleventh birthday?" We yelled back yes as he stepped in the house more fully, Bilbo marvelled at our beauty once more and admonished Frodo for not complimenting us. We then set off for the evenings festivities. It all began with a huge feast of course I had heard of the eating habits of Hobbits but never witnessed it personally. Gandalf, Laurelin and I were the first to step away from our plates. We then helped Gandalf arrange his fireworks in the back of the wagon. When the Hobbits were all done feasting the dishes were cleared with amazing speed as the band tuned up. While Gandalf began his fireworks display Laurelin opted to spend time with Bilbo for she seemed to adore the old Hobbit, while I burned up the dance floor with Frodo. Frodo though did stop to talk with his friend Samwise Gamgee who for all accounts seemed nice enough just rather shy. Frodo chatted with him for few moments before hurling him at a cute Hobbit maiden that was dancing already. She took the initiative and whirled Sam into her arms. Frodo then came back to me with all the gallantry of a knight and bowed low in front of me while I curtsied low for him. We then continued our mad twirling. Amidst the madness I could see Laurelin seated on the ground before Bilbo with a bunch of Hobbit children listening to one of Bilbo's many tales of adventure. As I twirled back to Frodo's waiting arms Gandalf chose that moment to step in and request a dance. Gladly I stood opposite my adopted father and began to dance as he had first taught me. Gandalf an I gracefully moved in sync mirroring each others movements until he suddenly took off to collect more fun party favours. Tired I chose to sit down for a moment and watched Gaddy as he prepared a cute firework for the little ones of the Shire. It went off and Gandalf happily called to the little ones to chase after it. I smiled at his antics until I felt a strange pull as if there were something wrong at the party. Mystified I went in search of Laurelin to see of she felt the same thing. I found her standing leisurely with Bilbo and caught her attention. Off to the side and told her what I felt. She responded in kind saying that she also felt weird feelings of tension within the shire. Then I felt it again as I stood there talking with Laurelin but this time I got a distinct location. Without saying a word I grabbed Laurelin's hand and pulled her along behind me. I stopped at our cart and started to examine it. I couldn't quite place my finger on it but something was out of place.

"Amanda Smaug is missing," Laurelin cried out in horror.

"Gandalf will scream bloody murder," I responded in a grave tone.

"That is why we must find it and fast," she answered back. We took off and began searching the tents in earnest not finding the missing firework finale. We came to the last tent and were about to look in when the tent took off into the air flinging us and two other figures onto our backs. In awe we watched as the tremendous firework flew high up into the sky It flashed red as fire and took on the shape of Smaug the terrible Dragon of the Misty Mountains. He took a sudden turn and swooped down low over the shire spreading his dragon wings like a gigantic bird nearly sweeping off all of the heads of the Hobbits. Frodo and Bilbo nearly lost their heads as they hit the ground just in time to avoid Smaug. He then raised up and flew further off into the distance where he burst into thousands of streams glittering gently to the Shire ground. The Shire folk cheered in rapture and the two sneaky culprits leapt to their feet and the one on the right said,

"That was good," to this the left one replied,

"Let's get another one." Enraged Laurelin and I scrambled to our own feet and grabbed the corresponding Hobbit in front of by the ear and to that they both said, "aaawwwwwwww." Gandalf appeared in front of us and nodded first at Laurelin's Hobbit calling him Meriadoc Brandybuck and then at mine calling him Peregrin Took.

"I might have known," said Gandalf gravely nodding his head.


	5. Caught in the Act!

Disclaimer: We all know the drill I don't own Lotr am very unhappy but at least I get to play with them. Sorry This is a short chap, but the next one will be great. cheers gaffer!

**Caught in the Act**

The Hobbits chose that moment to look up at us and we heard a gasp of surprise from of the Hobbits we held captive.

"Who are you?" asked Peregrin Took looking quite awestruck.

"Amanda the Mage daughter to Gandalf the Grey," I answered sternly sending him a scowl.

"Pippin if you please to call me by name," he said softly.

"Call me Merry if you would," chimed in his friend looking longingly at Laurelin.

"I am Laurelin the mage Gandalf's youngest daughter," she returned her face unreadable. The two Hobbits continued to stare with wide eyes until Gandalf yelled,

"Confound you two stop ogling my lady mages. As for your punishment you two get the distinct honour of washing the dishes after the entire Shire," the two Hobbits groaned but said no more. Gandalf set them to work straight away until it was time for Bilbo's speech. He got up on the set up stage and began by announcing the ancestral names of all the Shire folk Laurelin stood close to the stage while I remained with my dance partner Frodo. Gandalf remained near Meriadoc and Peregrin while they finished up the dishes. Suddenly when I turned my attention back to the stage Bilbo just said Goodbye and vanished. Gandalf had warned me that this would happen and that I shouldn't be alarmed. So while the Shire folk gaped in awe I only stared in blank awe and minded my own business. Frodo though to run up to Bag End to talk to his uncle but I thought it best that Gandalf talk to him first so I persuaded Frodo to come with Laurelin, Sam and I for an ale while we waited. A little while later the party began to fade so we decided that we should head back to Bag End. Laurelin, Frodo and I walked in complete silence until Bag End came in sight, Frodo took off for it at a run, we followed after him quickly picking up our skirts as we went. Frodo burst through the door crying out his uncle's name but then he stopped short and stooped low to pick up something.

"He's gone hasn't he?" asked Frodo looking left into the house. "He talked for so long about leaving I really didn't think he'd do it. Gandalf?" questioned Frodo walking in when he didn't get a response.

"Bilbo's ring, he's gone to stay with the Elves," answered Gandalf we saw him extend a white envelope to Frodo as we walked in. "He's left you Bag End!" added Gandalf. Frodo obediently slipped the ring into the envelope which Gandalf promptly stamped with the Baggins seal, "Along with all of his possessions the ring is yours now!" this last said he handed the ring back to Frodo. "Put it somewhere out of sight. Girls," said Gandalf acknowledging us. "I want you to stay here with Frodo." Gandalf then stood up and made his way to the door. Gandalf's parting words were, "Keep it Secret, Keep it safe." He then disappeared off into the night.


	6. The Green Dragon

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Lotr or any character or parts of characters. Although . . . never mind. I have a warning this chapter contains silliness and belching. Enjoy!

**The Green Dragon**

The next night Frodo decided he wanted to go to the tavern to do some drinking and catching up with is friends so of course we went too. Laurelin nursed a glass of wine, while I drank Hobbit sized ales instead. Laurelin and I were calmly stewing in our own thoughts when we were jolted out of our reveries by Frodo who asked us to lead a song with Merry and Pippin. When I declined Merry suddenly jumped upon a table with Pippin in tow. Pippin looked me straight in the eye as Merry did with Laurelin and simultaneously they both asked,

"Are you chicken?" Now I wasn't going to let a guy just above half my height call me that and neither was Laurelin since we both came to stand by the table they were perched upon. We began and by the end the whole place had joined in singing,

"To heal my heart and drown my woe, Rain may fall and wind may blow, But there still be many miles to go, Sweet is the sound of the pouring rain and the streams that fall from hill to plain, Better than Rain or a rippling brook," we were all cut off by Pippin who cried out loudly,

"Is a mug of beer inside this Took." I gave him a cynical look but said nothing everyone else roared with laughter and eventually Laurelin and I joined. Pippin and Merry swung down off the table using our shoulders for leverage. "So we learned that you can sing now I wonder can a lady mage hold her liquor?" asked Pippin his gaze fluttering to the mug in my hand.

"Is that a challenge Peregrin?" I growled at him.

"I bet you I can drink more ale than you and still stand up straight," he replied.

"Care to back up that statement Master Took?" I answered with a grin.

"Uh oh here we go," said Laurelin with a groan she then rushed off. I assumed to find Frodo. Merry then led Pippin and I to an empty table and motioned for us to sit down. I sat on the floor. He then brought us fresh mugs of ale courtesy of Rosie The Bar keep. Pippin downed his ale in one throw and I not being one to be outdone did the same thing and belched loudly at Pippin in reply.

"Oh so the lady can sing, guzzle down liquor, and belch as well. Mighty lot of talent you got there. What else can you do?" he asked cheekily.

"A lot that might surprise you right out of your little Hobbit mind," I answered belching again as Rosie brought over another round.

"You go first this time," suggested Pippin and so I did. I tossed the ale back in long draught surprising all who had began to watch. "What no belch?" Pippin then tossed his ale and let loose a belch that contended with my last one. This would have bothered any other mage but not me I simply sat back rubbed my tummy and let my loudest belch yet go. If it surprised Pippin he certainly didn't show it. Merry was shocked for he stood there with his mouth gaping open. All pippin said was,

"Rosie bring another round." Bring it Rosie did as promptly as possible.

" I believe it is your turn to go first Pippin Took," I said with glee. He obliged me and downed his ale in one toss, banging his tankard down on the table his gaze flitted back to me.

"I can do this all night," I remarked before tossing back my ale.

"So can I," Pippin responded while signaling for more ale.

"Then I guess you and I will be spending the night together," I said. The ale was talking back already.

"I'd rather spend the night with you somewhere else," he answered. Apparently his ale was talking back too or else he was just being cocky. "It's your turn to go first Amanda the Mage." I picked up my ale and drank it back leisurely but still in one haul. Pippin stared at me hard but said nothing. Instead he threw back his ale leisurely as well. Perhaps to save me from embarrassment.

"Well he could kiss a frog" I thought as the next round came. I grabbed the tankard and drained it back before Pippin could say a word. He clapped when I finished and then downed his own in the same fashion. Suddenly I heard Laurelin's voice in my ear,

"Come on Amanda it's time to go!"

"Why?" I asked turning around to face her.

"Because Frodo's ready to leave and we're to stay with him," she answered softly.

"But I'm not finished drinking him under the table yet," I replied.

"Yes you are!" Laurelin grasped me under the arms and yanked me to my feet.

"You have a duty we'll finish this later sweet mage," he said blowing me a kiss. Laurelin stuck her tongue out at him and then dragged me away by the arm.


	7. Unexpected Turn of Events

Discalimer: You know the drill I don't own any of Tolkien's characters though I wish I did. Here we go!

**Unexpected Turn of Events**

We met Frodo and Sam at the door and then we made our way back to Bag End. When the House under the hill came in sight the usual cheery atmosphere wasn't present at all. I only had to exchange a look with Laurelin to tell that she could feel the same thing. We came to the gate where we bid Sam farewell. Laurelin and I then called forth our mage staffs by placing a hand on our necklaces. We certainly shocked Frodo for they appeared in a flash of light in front of us.

"What's wrong?" asked Frodo.

"We sense something," responded Laurelin. "Something is in Bag End!"

"What?" asked Frodo.

"We don't know but we're here to protect you, so you'd better stay between us so we may if we have to," I answered on a hiss. Laurelin then entered first with Frodo on her heels and I on his. The moment we entered Bag End Gandalf's aura betrayed him even before he clapped his hand on Frodo's shoulder and asked,

"Is it secret, is it safe?" Frodo immediately went to retrieve the ring us and Gandalf included. Gandalf acted as nervous as a cat on stilts the entire time Frodo searched for the tiny gold band. Once it was found Gandalf grabbed it and pitched it into the fire. The envelope burned away quickly revealing the gold ring unharmed. Gandalf scooped it up gingerly with the fire tongs and deposited it into Frodo's hand asking him what he saw. At first nothing appeared on the ring and Gandalf breathed a sigh relief in hearing this but it was short lived for as he a flash of brilliant red danced across Frodo's face in a strange pattern which emanated from the ring. Gandalf turned and a grave look adorned his face as he announced to be the black speech of Mordor. He translated it into common tongue,

"One ring to rule them all, One ring to find them and in the darkness bind them!" Laurelin and I gasped audibly for we knew what this meant Gandalf had spoken to us before of the Dark Lord's lost ring of power but we never dreamed thatwe would actually stand in it's presence. Gandalf ushered us to the kitchen where he began his explanation to Frodo while. Frodo busied his hands with brewing tea. He listened intently to Gandalf knowing this was a most serious matter. Gandalf explained to Frod that the ring must never be found, he immediately thought of putting the ring away and never speaking of it again being that we would be the only ones to know. Gandalf looked completely frazzled reminding Frodo of Gollum knowledge. Frodo Panicked realizing he would lead them straight to the Shire. He held out the ring to us screaming,

"Take it Gandalf," Gandalf refused while Laurelin and I backed away holding our hands up. We knew the dangers of the ring of power we couldn't possibly wield it, but it could wield us. In defeat Frodo closed the ring in his fist and asked,

"What must I do?"

Gandalf instructed Frodo as he packed that he had to leave the Shire as well as the name Baggins behind. Laurelin and I would go with him to ensure his safety. Gandalf told Frodo to go to Bree and we would meet up at the Inn of the Prancing Pony. We were to travel only by day and stay away from the road. Frodo and Gandalf chatted amicably until a noise outside the window alerted us to a fourth presence privy to our conversation. Frodo immediately ducked down between us while Gandalf grabbed his staff. He leaned out the window and deftly decked the intruder on the head and hauled him in through the window and onto the desk.

"Damn you Samwise Gamgee have you been eavesdropping?" hissed Gandalf. Poor Sam fell into a string of blabber explaining himself quickly and nervously. Sam's blatherings ended with him begging Gandalf, Laurelin, and I not to turn him into anything unnatural. Gandalf instead told Sam in menacing voice that he had thought of a better use for him.


	8. Journey's Start

Disclaimer: I no own Lotr and Hiss in Tolkien general direction.

Fluff and angst straight ahead.

**Journey's Start**

**Laurelin**

Morning arrived way too early as Amanda poked me awake it was a truly unholy hour. It wasn't even dawn yet.

"Can't we sleep a little longer," I asked in desperation.

"If we sleep longer we'll be left in the Shire," she retorted poking me again. We got up and got dressed, then met Gandalf, Frodo, and Sam outside. Gandalf then led us away from all prying eyes snd warned us against spies of the enemy. To Frodo he warned against ever using the ring for above all else it wanted to be found. Gandalf then kissed both Amanda and I on the forehead before mounting his horse and riding off into the early morning leaving us to our own devices. We started off across the Shire and walked all day taking in the beautiful scenery. We stopped for the night in a secluded grove of trees where Sam could cook dinner and I helped. Amanda seemed content to stay silent and think of the next leg of the road. Frodo lazed about in a tree. Frodo and Sam both nursed pipes until Frodo sat up excitedly and exclaimed,

"Wood Elves."

**Amanda**

Laura, Sam, Frodo, and I snuck up on the glowing parade of singing elves. Sam and Frodo whispered amongst themselves awestruck seemingly while Laurelin looked in with keen interest. I knew whom she was looking for and instinctively I knew he wasn't there. Although we hadn't seen him since we were children I knew of the affection he harbored for Laurelin but the question was when he saw her again would it be brotherlike. When I glanced back at Laurelin who watched with baited breath I said,

"He's not there." Laurelin glanced at me stunned.

"How would you know?" she asked still in shock.

"He would never leave for Grey Havens without coming to say goodbye to you," I told her sincerely. She passed me a strange look but said nothing more on the subject. We returned to camp and ate dinner in silence awed by what we had seen and heard.

**Frodo**

later that evening after a fine supper prepared by Sam and Laurelin we all bedded down except for Amanda who was taking first watch. She perched herself in a tree her mage staff drawn ready for anything. I gazed at her for a moment before snuggling down into my bedroll to try and get comfy. Laurelin the mage seemed to asleep already. I offered Sam some advice but it didn't seem to work. Sam claimed that he would never be able to sleep outside. I would never be able to either.


	9. Melons!

Disclaimer: I do not own lotr. Warning rated**HH, **for **H**obbit **H**umour. You've been warned about that. Now have I told you lately I'm crazy. No? well you are about to find out just how crazy I am. Enjoy

**Melons**

**Sam**

We started out again before dawn the next morning all of us shaken awake by Amanda the mage. Whom it seemed hadn't slept at all the previous night

"Amanda didn't you sleep," questioned her sister after she'd been shaken awake.

"No I kept watch all night," she responded. Amanda didn't really seem any worse for the wear her eyes were just slightly darker making her look justifiably angry. It was the agreed that Amanda should not take watch tonight. Poor mister Frodo seemed a bit anxious but we packed up anyhow and were quickly on our way. However a large corn field impeded our progress and we had no choice except to straight through. We went in together in a line but when we emerged on the path inside the corn field only Amanda, myself and Laurelin were present. Frodo was nowhere in sight. Frantically I looked behind us and in front of us hoping to see mister Frodo. I began jogging up the path not seeing him anywhere. I began calling his name. Then like an angel of mercy he appeared up ahead a puzzled adorning his face as I said,

"I though I'd lost you!"

"What are you talking about?" questioned Frodo as I began walking toward.

"Just something Gandalf said," I answered.

"And what did he say?"

"Don't you lose him Samwise Gamgee," I said without hesitation as the Amanda strode up toward Frodo and Laurelin stayed with me. "And I don't mean to," I added softly coming to a stop in front of him.

"Sam we're still in the Shire," retorted Frodo. "What could possibly happen?"

**Amanda**

At Frodo's utterance of those words a figure shot straight out of the corn field running into Sam and Laurelin knocking them into a three person sprawl. Just as suddenly Frodo and I experienced the same thing. The figure upon us said in astonishment,

"It's Frodo and a pair of melons!" My gaze shot up to see Pippin Took perched upon Frodo and I. He turned his head to the side and said,

"Look Merry it's Frodo Baggins and a pair of eeeeeeeeeeee," was as far as he got when Sam yanked him off of us calling him a lecher.

"What's the meaning of this?" asked Frodo in a high pitched surprised voice as Merry and Pippin began pitching vegetables into our arms.

"You've been into Farmer Maggots Crop," cried Sam in outrage. Barking dogs and yelling alerted us that Farmer Maggot whoever he was had figured it out too. Laurelin and I being taller than the rest of them could easily see the scythe looming above the tops of the corn stalks we broke off into a run in front of the Hobbits. Merry and Pippin were shouting back and forth arguing about Farmer Maggot overreacting. All to soon in my opinion Laurelin and I came to the edge of a hill and stopped on our toes in the nick of time. Unfortunately a wretched bump from behind sent us all tumbling down the hill anyway. Laurelin and I landed on the ground side by side but she was by far the lucky one having had no one land on her. Nothing could be seen of me except for my arms, head, and my legs from the knee down, I hoped no one could see up my dress. Pippin had landed the same way I did except for the fact that he faced to opposite way with his head resting on my rump and his feet tickled the back of my neck. Sam had landed harshly across my shoulders and back, while Merry had bumped into Pippin and I arse first and h is legs were thrown over us. Frodo was in much the same position but he been thrown to the opposite side. I heard Sam audibly spit out some dirt. I lay there head on the ground in defeat with my legs up in the air.

"Miss Amanda if I were you I wouldn't put my legs down!"

"Why not Pippin?" I asked with a groan.

"Let's just say it was close one!"

"I think I've broken something," muttered Merry pawing under himself.

"Trust a Brandybuck and Took," muttered Sam carefully lifting himself off of me beside Merry.

"What?" cried Merry in defense. "It was a detour, a shortcut."

"A shortcut to what?" scoffed Sam.

"Mushrooms!" exclaimed Pippin using one of my legs to lift himself up. Sam, Merry, and Pippin left me so fast you'd swear I farted. Frodo took his time in getting up. I guess he didn't think mushrooms were better than me.


	10. Get off the Road!

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Lotr. Amanda the Mage and Laurelin the Mage are mine and should not be used without my permission. I crave reviews people. I want to know if you like the directino I am taking because I am telling you the whole thing is not written yet and ideas are much appreciated as well as critiscm. So without further ado here comes the new chappie!**  
**

**Get off the Road**

**Amanda**

I finally got myself to a standing position with Laurelin's help. It was then I noticed that we were on the road and Gandalf's warning flashed through my brain like hot water. Frodo had advanced a few paces past the others and apparently his thoughts echoed my own for at that moment he said,

"I think we should get off the road. "Just then Laurelin tensed as if she'd heard something terrifying and the presence of evil weighed heavily on my heart. "Get off the road," cried Frodo in a panic. Laurelin, myself, and the four Hobbits jumped into the ditch and hid among the great roots of a tree. We motioned for silence as we heard a horse and rider. The rider dismounted, Laurelin tensed as she heard more so than the rest of us. She had always had great hearing. Me personally I was struggling not to gag at the evil stench the foul thing bore. My attention was brought bback to the Hobbits by a quick motion from Sam and I noticed that he had stopped Frodo just short of putting on the ring of power. Merry distracted the evil presence by throwing something in the opposite direction and luckily the thing followed, the sudden movement gave us time for a narrow escape which we immediately took. We stopped a short distance away where Merry and Pippin collapsed breathless.

"What was that?" Merry asked frightened but no one answered for none of us had one.

**Laurelin**

We waited until the cover of night to continue Amanda and I had no idea of how to rid ourselves of the menacing black riders, enchanted they were and there was no telling what would work. Secrecy and evasiveness were our best bet. Under the guidance of the Hobbits we ran quietly through the trees avoiding them as best we could. I could hear their cries far off in the distance. We halted for a moment to listen for their proximity to us.

"What is going on?" asked Pippin jogging up to us.

"That black rider fro something or someone Frodo," chimed in Merry.

"Get down," cried Sam suddenly. We all dove for the ground. Up ahead we saw what Sam had heard. A black rider sat proudly astride his horse in the middle of the road, he was visible even from the underbrush. When the rider left galloping further down the road Frodo turned to Merry with pleading eyes and said,

"I have to leave the Shire, Sam, The Mages, and I must get to Bree!"

"Right," responded Merry. "Buckleberry Ferry, follow me," Merry was off in a flash the rest of us sprang to our feet and followed. But as we broke out of the brush a black rider cut Amanda and Frodo off from the rest of us. We ran a few yards ahead and when I dared to look back I saw that Amanda and Frodo had broken free and were running fiercely, hand in hand trying to catch up to the rest of us. The pair of them had juts cleared the fence together while we were untying the raft. They weren't going to make it!

**Amanda**

The other four were already at the raft readying it for departure as we cleared the fence. They were shouting encouragement at us but the black rider was right behind every step of the way. They were pushing the raft away as we made the docks. Sam and Pippin had waiting arms for Frodo to jump into but I knew he couldn't make it even at this speed. Making a split second decision I yanked Frodo in front of me and when we came to the edge of the docks in one fluid motion I threw Frodo at the raft then dove straight into the blackness of the Brandywine River.


	11. The Prancing Pony

Disclaimer: I do not own Lotr. I am hoping that everyone is enjoying my story and that I get lots of reviews. I know that everyone is waiting to hear from that elvish prince do not worry it won't be long now. By the way I would like to know who Princess of Rains Favourite character is? let me know please?**  
**

**The Prancing Pony**

**Pippin**

The black rider stopped short an turned tail the minute Amanda disappeared under the water. The crazy mage was going to get herself killed. But she had saved Frodo. I began to worry when she didn't come up after a few moments. Her lady friend frantically called out her name but she received no answer. Scared I glanced into the water over the side of the raft. As if in answer two hands shot out of water and grasped the raft on both sides of me. She brought her head up gasping for breath. The water had slicked her hair back and her ears pointed out due to the multitude of hair behind them and if you and in the moonlight if you looked at her just so you would swear she was Elf.

"Pippin, you should not glance into water so carelessly especially in the dark for it harbours many secrets," Amanda scolded.

"Then why did you go and jump in," I retorted a little upset that she had regarded me as a child seemingly. Her lips had turned blue from the coldness. Her friend Laurelin suddenly rushed over and helped me pull her onto the raft. We sat her against one of the poles to rest. As soon as we docked we were once again on the road to Bree. It was then raining. When we reached the gates of Bree we were all just as soaked as Amanda the Mage. We approached the gate and Frodo knocked heavily upon it. The top hatch was opened and,

"What do you want?" was spat at Laurelin and Amanda.

"We're heading for the Prancing Pony," answered Laurelin. The hatch was then shut and the gate thrown open immediately.

"Hobbits four of them," exclaimed the gate keeper upon seeing us. "What's more out of the Shire by your dress, what brings you to Bree?"

"We wish ti stay at the Inn! Our business is our own," snapped Frodo befoer anyone else could say a word. The gatekeeper grumbled an apology at us as he waved us in. We continued on to the Prancing Pony sticking close to Amanda and Laurelin since they were bigger and could stare anyone down. We made it to the Prancing Pony with no incidents, we stumbled in from the rain gratefully. Frodo went directly to the innkeeper and inquired after Gandalf and for some strange reason referred to himself as Underhill. Sadly the Innkeeper disappointed Frodo by informing him that Gandalf hadn't been there in over six months. Deciding that an empty stomach was nothing to think on we ordered some food and drink.

**Amanda**

As we sat at the table in the repast of supper I felt a strange sinking feeling in my stomach, Gandalf was never late. He always arrived when he meant to and he had meant to arrive before us. Something didn't feel right but not wanting to Laurelin or the other Hobbits I kept it to myself. Merry then sauntered up to the table holding a pint that looked comically large in his small hands.

"What's that?" asked Pippin in amazement.

"This my friend is a pint," answered Merry as if he were introducing Pippin to his drink.

"It comes in pints," asked Pippin in awe. Merry made an encouraging sound from his mug. "I'm getting one!" Pippin then rushed off in the direction of the bar.

"You've had a whole half already," cried Sam in protest, but it fell on deaf ears as Pippin kept no going. Sam suddenly changed the subject and said to Frodo while pointing to the corner. "That fellows done nothign but stare at you since we arrived." My gaze danced in the direction of Sam's gesture I felt an odd sense of familiarity but I had no idea why. Then my attention got diverted elsewhere when I heard a distinct voice ask,

"You wouldn't be from the Shire would you?" I turned in horror to see Pippin talking to the one man in all the Prancing Pony that I knew he shouldn't. I jumped to my feet and quickly stood between them.

"Pippin find someone else to converse with," he didn't question me at all but listened. It heartened me that he trusted me completely.

"A voice from the past my dear," he crooned drunkenly.

"You have no business with him, I warn you leave him be he is under my protection," I growled hoping against hope that he would say no more and leave.

"And just whose protection are you under, I don't see that gray bearded wizard anywhere."

"Who says I need protection?" I asked angrily.

"You know that was always your problem too mouthy for your own good, didn't that wizard teach you any manners at all?" he questioned me.

"This is really beginning to bore me, what do you want?" I asked letting the question end on a sight o emphasize my point.

"Nothing save to speak with my only child," he answered. Sadly for him I wasn't biting.

"Father dear you had plenty of time to talk to me before instead you chose to beat me in a drunken rage every night, until you tired of watching me cry. I fell asleep every night wondering if I would live to see the next day," I spat back at him. His mouth twitched as it often did before a severe beating.

"Now see here!" he began.

"No you see here! You may have sired me but you weren't and shall never be my father," I shreiked at him. He never batted an eyelash, he just brought his fist up in a lightning fast movement and struck me in the eye knocking me to the floor. I called forth my staff and sent enough flames in his direction to singe his eyebrows. Luckily there had been a candle on the bar that I had been able to use to generate them. He jumped back stunned.

"So that was why that wizard wanted you, you can do magic," he said in astonishment.

"Yes," I panted from my kneeling position on the ground. "But what hurts most is that you let him have me, you let him buy me from you as if I were a piece of furniture, you didn't care, you didn't love me at all I was just another useful tool for you, you never loved me. I should kill you."

"Maybe you should but you. But you can't you don't have the guts!"


	12. Longshanks

Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR but I am having a lot of fun with the characters. I hope you liked the previous chapter wherein you met Amanda's father. Yes there is a back story being written about these young ladies but not by me. To find the back story you will have to bother Ethereal Lady of the Light who just recently became a member. Enjoy.

**Longshanks**

**Amanda**

"Maybe she can't but I can," was said menacingly before a mage staff knocked the back of my fathers head so hard that he was out before he hit the floor in front of me. Laurelin then rushed to my side. " Amanda I'm sorry but we have no time to spare Frodo was grabbed by that strange and was taken upstairs, we must save him or all is lost, the other three Hobbits were there them pushing me to my feet. I immediately touched my hand to the candle on the bar and Laurelin in a pitcher of water that rested nearby. My hand lit afire and Laurein's hand glowed a beautiful sapphire blue. Sam had his little fists ready while Merry grabbed a candleabra and Pippin a chair. The Hobbits were quicker than us and thus were the first ones up the stairs. We followed close behind Merry and Pippin bursting into the room when Sam growled,

"Let him go or I'll have you Longshanks."

"You have a stout heart little Hobbit but that will not save you, you can no longer wait for the Wizard, Frodo. They're coming!" the stranger then turned back to us but he was no longer a stranger his voice had given him away long ago.

"Shaggy," I said addressing him with my old nickname I had given him as a child. He was taken aback as he gazed long and hard at me.

"Amanda? . . . Amanda the mage?" he asked and I nodded smiling broadly. "You have changed much over the years."

"And you haven't changed one bit Ranger," I responded noting his garb. He smile at that then immediately after turned serious.

"We must act quickly, help arrange these beds."

**Laurelin**

Strider instructed us to arrange the beds so that it seemed as though the Hobbits were sleeping in them as well as us. We then collected our belongings and headed to the Inn across the way. We rented a room there and took the Hobbits straight to bed. Frodo unfortunately couldn't sleep. Amanda's eye had darkened several shades making her eye as black as night. Strider had questioned her about what had happened. When told he went right back to the Prancing Pony stripped Amanda's father of his clothing and threw him out into an alley a beaten drunk. When Strider returned he declared that he had cleaned the Prancing Ponies Stalls. Strider had seen Amanda's eye blackened before but it hadn't been fresh and it had been for they very same reason. Although he had tormented Amanda when she was younger it was quite obvious that he cared about her as a brother would a sister. Deafening screeches rouse me from my thoughts. At the other end of the bed I felt the three sleeping Hobbits jolt awake from my sitting position beside Frodo at the foot of the bed. Amanda sat on the floor by our feet. Frodo's face was very uneasy. Strider sat in a chair by the window watching.

"What are they?" asked Frodo amid the screeching.

"They were once men, Great Kings of men. Then Sauron the deceiver gave to them nine rings of power. Blinded by their greed they took them without question, one by one falling into darkness, and now they are slaves to his will. They are the Nazgul. Ringwraiths neither living nor dead at all times they feel the presence of the ring drawn to the power of the one. They will never stop hunting you!" he explained grimly.

"How horrible!" cried Sam.

"Do not be concerned with them now Master Gamgee you are safe tonight," replied Strider. With that said the Hobbits settled back down. I decided to as well crawling to the head of the bed and snuggling down beside Sam much to Merry's dismay. Frodo curled up at the foot of the bed while Amanda slid across the floor to sit in front of Strider. I then peacefully nodded of not being able to help myself.


	13. Quiet Conversation

Disclaimer : I do not own Lotr, nuff said.**  
**

**  
Quiet Conversation**

**Amanda**

"You should climb in bed and sleep as well as the Hobbits you look tired," scolded Aragorn.

"If only it were that easy Shaggy," I commented.

"How's your eye?" he questioned leaning forward and tilting my face up for his inspection. "My word he smacked you hard."

"He didn't smack me Aragorn he punched me." Aragorn scowled at that. "You look tired yourself Aragorn why don't you bed down for the night I'll keep watch and wake you immediately if anything happens."

"Are you sure?" asked Aragorn.

"I'm positive!" I ascertained. At my answer Aragorn left the chair and gestured for me to sit in it. He then went to his pack and produced a bedroll which he proceeded to lay out. About ten minute slater I heard Aragorn's even breathing. I assumed I was the only person awake so I serenely looked out the window content to stew in my own thoughts. Suddenly a small hand touches my own on the arm of the chair. I turn my head to see Frodo standing there.

"How lon have you been awake?" I ask sweetly.

"As long as you," was his quick response.

"You should sleep ringbearer."

"I know I should but I can't. May I sit with you?" he asked. I nod expecting him to seat himself on the floor beside me. Instead Frodo climbs up onto my lap and sits sideways as though he were a child and rests his head on my shoulder. I find it strange but I say nothing. We sit in silence for awhile until Frodo asks, "What happened to your eye?"

"It's a long story Frodo and one that you will not like," I returned.

"I have time," Frodo mumbled into my bare shoulder. "Perhaps it will ease your mind."

"You do know that Laurelin and I live with Gandalf?" Frodo nodded against my shoulder. "Laurelin's story is her own but I was found by Gandalf right here at the Prancing Pony with my drunken father who struck me in front of Gandalf, Gandalf then bought me from my father."

"I'm sorry but that doesn't explain your eye!" responded Frodo in sympathy.

"I had a run in with him tonight at the bar this black eye is a late birthday present," I said the sarcasm dripping from my voice.

"Well he can't hurt you anymore, you live with Gandalf now, my parents died when I was young," responded Frodo.

"Really, what happened?" I asked concern ridding my mind of my father.

"They went for a boat ride on the Brandywine but they never came back, so Uncle Bilbo took me in, he raised me after that," answered Frodo.

"So you don't know what became of your parents?" sorrow choked me and this question came otu on a whisper.

"No and likely I never will," he said sadly.

"You know Frodo you and I are very much alike. We're both without our biological parents and we both carry a pain that others cannot easily understand, always remember little Hobbit that you're not alone not as long as I'm alive. I understand you Frodo Baggins," I whispered to him this last. My answer was an almost imperceptible nod at my shoulder. Poor thing was nodding off. He'd been having as much trouble sleeping as I had.

"At least one of us was going to get some sleep," I thought curling my arm around his small frame. Frodo moaned in his sleep and cuddled closer to me. Gandalf had told me that I would meet Frodo some day but I had never dreamed it would be this way, in a race against time. When I had seen all of the Halflings in the Shire they all looked the same to me almost. Sam, Merry and Pippin I could now tell anywhere but Frodo especially for he the most exotic looking Hobbit in the bunch with curly black hair and blue eyes that shone like sapphires. Most other Hobbits most other Hobbits had sandy colored hair and dark coloured eyes with the exception of Pippin whose eyes were emerald green. He could easily be picked out in the Shire. He also had pale skin but it seems that all Hobbits have pale skin. Yes Frodo was definitely a beauty it was amazing to me that half the Shire, lads included didn't lust after him but I knew nothing of the sexuality of Hobbits. If not for Pippin and Merry i would almost say that Hobbits are devoid of sexuality. Also they Look to humans like children due to their size. Which would explain bigger peoples lack of seeing them as sexual creatures I continue then to keep watch outside knowing my duties, keep watch and keep everyone safe including myself.


	14. Morning Discovery

Disclaimer: I do not own Lotr and I am still waiting for my reviews people I know your reading but not reviewing. It's not that bad is it? Anyway read on and tell me what you think. **  
**

**Morning Discovery**

**Aragorn**

I sat upright in my bedroll from a nightmare that I can't remember. I shake it off quickly and notice that Amanda has fallen asleep at watch but she isn't alone. The halfling Frodo is perched upon her lap sleeping peacefully his head resting upon her shoulder. A more comforting picture I had never seen before resolutely I got up and took the blanket from my bedroll and draped it over them. The didn't even stir they kept on sleeping peacefully. So I went back to my bedroll and lay back down to rest even though I couldn't sleep anymore at least my body could rest itself. Amanda and Frodo would make a good match if only they were of the same species. Of course I couldn't talk since I was in love with an Elf. Who was I to judge, they could make it work if they sincerely wanted to. I now felt sorry for anyone who wanted to try and mess with Frodo. Amanda was and always will be a spitfire and being a fire mage well the attitude suited her. She would protect that little Hobbit with her life and I knew so, only too well.

**Laurelin**

Dawn broke bright and clear shining through the window to awaken me to it's intimate kiss the next morning. I looked to the foot of the bed and noted with alarm that Frodo was missing. I panicked bumping Sam who woke up with a start,

"What? What's on with you no?" asked Sam.

"Frodo's gone!" I cried. Sam looked ready to faint when a voice said.

"He's asleep in the chair!" Then I remembered that Strider had found us last night and had been the one who purchased this room. I glanced at the chair and found Frodo just as Strider had said but he'd left out the detail that Frodo was sleeping in Amanda's lap. They made a cute picture I almost was sad to have to wake them up in a few minutes. I would wake the other Hobbits first. I reached over Sam with my leg and gave Merry a small kick which resulted in a chain reaction for he kicked Pippin straight off of the bed. Pippin got up and rounded on his cousin with a pitcher of water. Sam and I had just enough time to get off of the bed before it was soaked with water.

"What did you that for?" asked Merry jumping up in shock.

"You kicked me and threw me off the bed," stated Pippin.

"I did not!"

"Yes you did I got the bruises on my arse to prove it," cursed Pip.

"Pippin don't be swearing you silly tweenager," scolded Merry. Pippin only scowled at merry for a moment but then a hideous black look passed over his face that would have made an Orc proud.

"How come he got to sleep in Amanda's lap?" asked Pippin accusingly.

"I awoke sometime in the night to find the two of them like that," answered Strider.

"Wait a minute Strider you said sometime in the night, I thought that Frodo went to sleep with the rest of us didn't he?" I commented.

"Frodo went to sleep with the rest of you but Amanda could not sleep and offered to take the first watch I awoke in the middle of the night and found them that way," he replied.

"The she is not taking watch tonight for she has watched the past two nights in a row," I said daring anyone to challenge me. When no one did I noticed the first stirrings of life from the chair. Frodo yawned and stretched he pulled down the blanket and brought his hands up to his face to rub his eyes. Amanda had curled her arm protectively at some point in the night. I had no idea of why but at the moment the why's didn't matter they had each gotten some sleep and that was what mattered. At Frodo's stirrings Amanda also began to wake up. She started with stretching her legs and then her arms. She also cracked her neck making us all cringe.

"Good Morning Amanda," said Frodo sweetly.

"Frodo," she said in surprise the were hardly aware of the rest of us. "You didn't stay on my lap all night did you?" Frodo said nothing just nodded his eyes sparkling a bright blue. Just then Pippin cleared his throat loudly breaking up the tender moment. I felt like kicking him again.

"Oh we're sorry," said Frodo. "We didn't know the rest of you were awake." he smiled at me now there was a face you couldn't say no to.

"Yes, well we're going to get some breakfast," ground out Pippin before stalking out of the room. I was going to hurt him when I could get him alone, just because he was jealous didn't it didn't give him the right to do that. Ignorant ass.

Breakfast was a silent affair as Pippin glared daggers at Frodo and it was over faster than I'd anticipated, before I knew it we were out on the road heading for the trees again. About a mile from town Frodo asked,

"Where are you taking us?"

"Into the wild," was Striders immediate response. Strider led the way as the seven of us walked. Sam led a pony taking up the rear, while Frodo, Amanda, Merry, Pippin and myself took up the middle.

"How do we know this Strider is a friend of Gandalf's," asked Merry.

"I think a servant of the enemy would look fairer and feel fouler," answered Frodo.

"But where is he leading us?" asked Sam Anxiously.

"To Rivendell Master Gamgee, to the council of Elrond," responded Strider the smile evident in his voice. He knew what Amanda was going to do when she got to Rivendell. We then continued our trek with Sam saying excitedly,

"Did you hear that we're going to see the Elves!"Sam was definitely ecstatic over that tidbit of news.


	15. Second Breakfast

Disclaimer: I do no own lotr though I wish I did because I would have been presetn for the filiming of the movies.hheheheh. I am evil I torture myself. On to second breakfast.**  
**

**Second Breakfast**

**Laurelin**

The road passed quickly with green foliage of every type. We were just passing a clearing when the Hobbits stopped and began unloading Bill the Pony. Strider stopped shirt turned around, looked at then quizzically and said,

"Gentleman we do not stop till nightfall."

"What about Breakfast?" asked Pippin.

"You've already had it," was shot back.

"We've had one yes! What about second breakfast," said Pip smugly. Strider said nothing but scowled and turned away.

"I don't think he knows about second breakfast Pip," stated Merry.

"No what about elevensies, lunch, afternoon tea, dinner, supper does he know about them?"

"I wouldn't count on it," answered Merry. An apple was then launched out of the trees at Merry who caught it patted Pip and then walked away. The next apple that was launched over the trees decked Pippin right in the face. He looked a little bewildered but picked it up and went on.

**Frodo**

It seemed as though we had walked for hours. Then Strider led us to the edge of a fly riddled swamp.

"Okay who's carrying me?" asked Laurelin. Amanda's response was no way in middle-earth. The rest of the Hobbit said nothing. Strider just walked right on in. This left us with no choice but to follow or to be left behind, I said nothing only followed. Laurelin helped Sam with the Bill the Pony pulling him through the swamp would be strenuous task. Amanda trudged along with Merry, Pippin and myself helping whenever one of us stumbled or fell down. Hours later darkness was beginning to fall as we made our way out of the swamp. We then stopped and built a fire while Strider went hunting. We sat before the fire trying to become warm though I felt a though I would never be warm again. Amanda had long since lent Pippin her cloak since he'd fallen directly into a puddle and soaked every article of clothing he'd been wearing. He also took his jolly good time in sniffing every square inch of it when Amanda wasn't looking of course I had known all along why he'd been glaring at me. He'd been smitten with Amanda sine she'd grabbed him by the ear. Poor Merry was in much the same position with Laurelin the Mage. I'd been taken with Amanda ever since I'd first saw her and that was when she'd removed her black and gold trimmed pointy hat revealing her long brown hair that would have been down her shoulders and back had it not been secured by a tie and tucked into her shirt. Her eyes were what i noticed the most though shaded the colour of fine brandy, dark and mysterious, full of mischief. She seemed to be a kind an gentle soul. Worthy of love and kindness. Though as I look at her now she concentrates on nothing but the fire. She watches it dance her gaze unwavering as though the flames have entranced her. It plays shadows on her face making her look dark and sinister. Suddenly I am elbowed by Merry who says,

"You shouldn't stare so much!" Blushing I turn my gaze to her friend who smiles at me.

"You must forgive Amanda fire is her constant companion for you see that is what she can use from nature, it's dancing flames enchant her because they are part of her. The only problem is her powers haven't evolved enough for her to make fire on her own if she even can," explained Laurelin.

"What about you?" I ask the lady mage. " what are you master of in nature?"

"I am not exactly it's master I am but it's friend and nothing more, nothing less but as Amanda is friend to fire I am friend to it's opposition water," she responded.

"So Amanda is a fire mage and you are a water mage yet you two are best friends," I questioned her.

"It is true that fire and water are complete opposites but they work together quite well when they want to. For instance take cooking you can't boil anything in a pot without water and you can't make water boil without fire. The one thing that worries Amanda and I is the day that fire and water stop working with us and turn their back on us."


	16. Bedtime

Disclaimer: I don't own Lotr btu I wished I did and you all know why! Read and Review me for my sanity.**  
**

**Bedtime**

**Laurelin**

The Hobbits nodded in fascination at my explanation apparently they'd never thought of it that way. I glanced at Amanda and saw that her eyes were getting droopy. I knew if I didn't soon send her to bed she would fall over into the fire. She wouldn't harm herself being a fire mage but she would scare the Hobbits badly.

"Amanda," I said lightly tapping her on the shoulder. "Come on you should go to bed now."

"But what about first watch?" she asked sleepily.

"You're not taking any of the watches tonight," I told her firmly.

"Laurelin I can't just sleep while the rest of you don't," she argued.

"But you haven't hardly shared any of the watchwork since we started out," I argued back at her. Frodo suddenly appeared at Amanda's side.

"Amanda you need to sleep as much as any of us. Please listen to us and get some rest, you'll feel better in the morning," he coaxed her. Pippin shot daggers but said nothing. I pulled Amanda to her feet and went to set up her bedroll while the Hobbits all rushed forward to hold her up. I made her bed quick and then motioned for the Hobbits to get her to the bedroll. The minute she was in the bed she was asleep snoring softly. We all then ventured back to the fire letting Amanda sleep peacefully. The silence at the fire was deafening, the Hobbits pulled out their pipes deftly filled them with pipe weed and smoked in silence. By now they probably missed the peace of the Shire sorely, this was the world of men not a place where you could eat, sleep and not worry about anything except where your next meal is coming from. It must be nice to be a Hobbit, eat, sleep, and cook that's it. Yes life in the Shire was simple and the four Hobbits probably wished to be there right now more than anything else in middle-earth. Strider came back then with a deer slung over his shoulders.

"You mean we waited this long for food and now we have to wait for it to be cooked," wailed Pippin in anguish.

"Not unless you intend to eat it raw young Hobbit," responded Strider.

"But I'll starve before then," answered Pippin sorrowfully. I almost laughed at that. Small though he was he definitely wouldn't starve. Amanda's soft snores could be heard from the radius of the fire.

"Asleep already?" asked Strider.

"She's exhausted she couldn't help herself, she couldn't even keep her eyes open," I told him.

"She'll feel better in the morning, more fresh," replied Strider. He then began to clean the deer.

"We should make sure Amanda get's an extra portion of food in the morning since she's going to miss supper," suggested Frodo.

"Yes she'll need her strength," commented Strider. No one said anything against this, once the food was actually cooked, the Hobbits ate as fast as they could move their hand from plate to mouth. Strider and I ate more leisurely enjoying the taste of our food. They were done quickly and were full. They then retired for bed on full stomachs. Frodo and Pippin immediately set their bedrolls on either side of Amanda I couldn't help but smile at their antics. I'd move on of them later, no one not even the Ringbearer stole my sleeping spot.


	17. Questions and Answers

Disclaimer: I am positive I do not own LOTR. I truly think we all wished we did I think though if we owned them the fellowship would be really scared yet on the other hand they would have an army greater than mordor to serve them. Alas it will never be read on!

**Questions and Answers**

**Aragorn**

Laurelin and I sat up for awhile after everyone else had went to sleep.

"So it seems that our fire mage is quite popular?" I asked Laurelin.

"So it seems, Merry has a thing for me and Sam has thing for Rosie Cotton a Hobbit lass from the Shire," she explained.

"How did those come about?" I questioned her.

"Well Amanda and Frodo met first and that's mutual she met Pippin second and he has affection for her but she is just his friend. I met Merry when Amanda met Pippin and that just comes from Merry. Rosie and Sam seem to genuinely like each other," said Laurelin. "How are things your way?"

"Things are fine," everyone is prosperous as ever. I answered.

"You do know whom I speak of?" I nodded. I wasn't or should say hadn't been blind years before.

"You should sleep I'll take first watch," I offered. She nodded and then set about dragging Pippin away from Amanda's side. She then rolled out her bed, was in it before I could blink seconds later she was asleep. Gandalf's lady mages had matured well. Amanda had been a terror when she'd been younger while Laurelin had been an extremely solemn young girl who didn't dare speak at first it had taken much encouragement and coaxing to get her to open up to us. It was known by all that they were not children of Gandalf's loins but were considered thus since he had raised them. Amanda had been purchased by Gandalf in Bree from her drunken father and the first time I had seen her she had a horrible black eye much like the one she wore now. Laurelin had come into Gandalf's life in quite a different way and we didn't know her circumstances for some time for she would not tell us nor even speak to us. It mattered not what mattered was that Gandalf loved them as though they were his own and more than made up for anything they suffered.

**Frodo**

I slept for a few hours after eating but now I'm awake again. I look to Amanda to see her sleeping peacefully. Wishing I could crawl within the safety of he arms and sleep. I could sleep there as I had the night before but I didn't want to wake Amanda up and it wasn't proper to do that with anyone you weren't married to. As I lay there staring at Amanda taking in my fill, I hear soft singing in Elvish. I can't understand all of it but what I do catch centres around a lady surprised at both our thoughts I sit up and ask,

"Who is she?" Strider turns and looks at me in surprise. "This woman that you sing of."

"Tis the lady of the Luthien, an Elf maiden who gave her love to Beren, a mortal," he answered soulfully.

"What happened to her?" I persist.

"She died," said Strider bluntly, apparently somehow this struck home. He turned to look at me again after regaining composure. "Get some sleep." Obediently I lay down to try and sleep.

**Merry**

The next morning dawned early, too early for my liking as I was shaken awake by Laurelin the mage but I guess if you have to wake up early what better sight to wake up to. Breakfast was eaten in quick fashion. Amanda ate most of her larger portioned breakfast but couldn't quite handle all of it so she gave the rest to Pippin and myself and we enjoyed it too since we knew we wouldn't get anything else till supper and right we were we trudged on all day until I was sure my hairy feet would fall off. Strider stopped in front of a huge mountain which looked rather like a muffin he called it Weathertop of amon sul. He proclaimed that we would rest here tonight. I didn't care where we rested at this point as long as we did rest. When we finally got to the top of that big muffin we all fell down to rest except for Strider, Laurelin, and Amanda. Strider looked about tensely as the sky darkened. He then went to his pack and pulled out a bundle from which he handed us man sized knives but they would work well as Hobbit swords.

"These are for you I'm going to have a look around keep them close mind you, Amanda, Laurelin follow me," he said curtly dismissing the four of us and of course he had to take the mages with him leaving Pippin and I to suffer.

"No matter," I though as they left we could get something to eat finally. When they were gone Frodo lay down to sleep. Sam, Pippin and myself got out the cookware to set about making something decent to eat.


	18. Weathertop

Disclaimer: I do not own Lotr we all wished that we did, but we don't so I'm just walking Tolkien's Dogs so to speak. No sue! This chapter is a bit angsty and I hope that you all enjoy. DLN

**Weathertop**

**Frodo**

I had gone to sleep but I had no idea for how long when I awaken to the sound of whispering, first I hear Merry say,

"Oh my tomato's burst." then Pippin asked,

"Could I have some bacon?" At Merry's question to Sam whether he wanted a tomato or not I rolled over violently ans asked,

"What are you doing?"

"Tomato's, sausages, and nice crispy bacon," answered Merry.

"We saved some for you Mr. Frodo," said Sam holding out a bowl. While the thought was nice I was horrified at the fire they had going.

"Put it out you fools, put it out," I yelled running up and stomping out the fire with my foot.

"That's nice," cried out Pippin rather loudly. "Ash on my tomato's." A resounding screech from below was our reply I rant to the edge of the cliff and gazed down into the night to see five ringwraiths riding out of the mist toward the watchtower.

"Go!" I cried drawing my tiny sword. At my action the rest them drew their own swords and we ran up the stairs to the top of the watchtower and stood back to back directly in the middle of it. Our glances darted in all directions, it was only a matter of waiting. The very first black rider I saw seemed to emerge from the womb of blackness around it. It drew it's sword and advanced on us I back away in sheer terror. Four more had now appeared seemingly out of nowhere.

"Back you Devils!" cried Sam rushing them all at once but they easily threw him aside. Merry and Pippin dashed in front of me to protect me but they too were easily thrown aside. This left me all alone and unguarded. I could only stare up at them in mortified shock. I let my sword drop and I tried to retreat backward but I ended up falling instead. Then the ring began to whisper to me in a language I did not understand, I pulled it out of my pocket momentarily forgetting my fear. I looked up to see that one of the ringwraiths stared at me and the ring. He then began advancing on me drawing his sword menacingly. I crawled backward frantically trying to escape him. The rest advanced behind him. He made as if to stab me but in a moment of weakness I slipped on the ring. I was in that world again but in this world the black riders were no longer black they were white and ethereal. Their faces were that of very old men and they were wearing crowns upon their heads. The leader outstretched his hand to me reaching for the ring on my finger. The ring seemed to pull toward him and in a contrary gesture I yanked my hand back. This surprised the wraith and he retaliated by stabbing me in the shoulder. His white blade disappeared into my flesh causing me to scream in pain but I was distracted by another sound that of angered screams. The sword was yanked from me as the creature backed away and in a flash of brilliant fire and clothes I saw Amanda, Laurelin and Strider leap over me swords in hand to fight. Feeling safer I moved to pull the ring from my finger I screamed after the move was executed gasping in pain.

"Frodo," cried Sam rushing over to me suddenly.

"Oh Sam," I said softly looking up at his tear filled eyes. Glancing over at the battle I saw that Aragorn had a torch, Amanda's hands were lit afire, Laurelin was armed with staff and sword. They took care of them skilfully. Amanda set Laurelin opponents on fire while she distracted them making them run away screaming in their awful tones, while Strider took care of his with a torch. The very last one was dealt with in fact by Strider who threw his torch straight through it's head. It ran away screaming in agony. Once it was gone all three of them rounded on their heel toward me.

"Help him," cried Sam. Strider picked up the blade I'd been stabbed by and examined it.

"He's been stabbed by a morgul blade," said Strider casting it away in disgust. "This is beyond my skill to heal." Amanda suddenly leaned forward and picked me tenderly cradling me to her front as we all retreated. I clutched at he whimpering pitifully as we ran.

"We're six days from Rivendell," cried Sam in anguish. "He'll never make it."

"Hold on Frodo," Amanda whispered sorrowfully in my ear. I whimpered back at her in my mind I cried out to Gandalf wondering why he wasn't here.

**Laurelin**

We stopped to rest at a ring of troll statues. Amanda sat on the ground cradling Frodo's head in her lap. It was apparent that she cared deeply for the little Hobbit.

"Look Frodo it's Mr Bilbo's trolls. Mr. Frodo?" Sam felthis cheek. "He's going cold."

"Is he going to die?" asked Pippin emotion shaking his voice, I knew Amanda was thinking the same thing.

"He's passing into the shadow world soon he'll become a wraith like them." A Striders utterance Frodo gasped violently.

"They're close," said Merry. Strider and Sam then went off to find some Kings foil to slowthe progression of the poison. Amanda couldn't stop touching Frodo's face while Merry and Pippin graced either side of her. I stood watch although I watched them a good deal of the time. Strider suddenly came bounding back with some leaves in his hand and a woman in tow. Merry and Pippin backed away to give them room. Amanda winced when Arwen said that he was fading. Arwen was on old friend of ours from Rivendell. Strider smoothed away Frodo's shirt and jacket to apply the kings foil.

"We must get him to my father," said Arwen urgently rising. Strider lifted Frodo from Amanda and immediately set him on Arwen's horse. They then began to argue in Elvish over who should go. In the end it was Arwen.

"What are you doing," cried Sam. " Those things are still out there."

"The best thing they can do," replied Amanda in anguish.


	19. Distraught Mage

Disclaimer: i do not own lotr but I ma having plenty of fun taking the fellowship for a walk. **  
**

**Distraught Mage**

**Amanda**

I felt horrible Frodo's life hung in the balance along with our journey. I hadn't moved from the spot where Frodo had lain gasping for life. Strider decided we would sleep among the trolls that night but I doubted that I would be able to sleep at all. No one talked nor laughed they jus tall went to sleep and I stayed watch that night since I couldn't sleep at all. They found me in the exact same spot as they left me last night. I wouldn't eat breakfast, everyone else did so in silence. Pippin actually came over and sat in front of me trying to get me to eat off of his plate. I just kept refusing with a shake of my head. We started off right after breakfast and we did not stop until night fell. I had remained quiet the whole day not talking to anyone. Pippin stuck close by my side during the brisk walk Strider had set. Every so often Pippin would reach for my limp hand, I'd squeeze his hand back in reassurance and offer him a smile to let him know that I was still there, my mind hadn't ventured off just yet. He would smile back and we would walk that way for awhile. Then Pippin would scamper off to talk with Merry who walked with Sam and Laurelin. Sam and Laurelin had become constant companions since last night, I couldn't think of becoming close to anyone right this moment. I was only interested in getting to Rivendell and seeing Frodo again alive and safe. Arwen would die before letting anything happen to him. When night fell we stopped in the confines of a small dense wood. A small fire was made as Strider set about the task of finding fresh game for the evening meal.

"Miss Mage," said a small uncertain voice. It was Sam Gamgee. "Begging your pardon Miss but I wanted to see if you were okay? Being that you and Mr. Frodo got close well I hope that you understand that pulling away from us, not eating, nor sleeping is not going to make Mr. Frodo better if you take my meaning Ma'am."

"I take your meaning Sam and I appreciate the your concern for both me and your Mr. Frodo," I said speaking for the first time that day. Sam smiled brightly at my comment and settled down near me. Laurelin then came and sat on the opposite side of Sam. Pippin and Merry had already set up theri bedrolls and were sitting in them whispering to each other. Normally I would have wondered what mischief they were planning but I was too tired to care at this point wishing for sleep and knowing that it wouldn't come easily. Bitter silence ensued and stayed even when Strider came back with his fresh kill which tonight happened to be a handful of rabbits. He cleaned them with the usual preciseness of a ranger. Before long they were neatly tucked on a stick roasting over the fire. It wouldn't be much split between all of us but some food was better than no food at all. By now Pippin and Merry had joined us at the fire and were enjoying a pipe before supper. I suppose if they couldn't have a much food as they'd like, they might as well smoke to their hearts content. I wouldn't complain I was too sick at my own heart to even think of voicing any such complaint. My rather dreary mood was cut short when Strider shoved a plate of food before my face.

"Eat it!" growled Strider standing in front of me a brotherly look adorning his features. I looked to the side to see Laurelin glaring at me from beside Sam. The Hobbits were also looking at me expectantly from all sides. Reluctantly I took the plate and began eating it though I hardly tasted it past what was on my mind. I finished quickly just to make them happy.

"Did you eat all of it?" asked Laurelin in a motherly fashion. I nodded forcing back a yawn. "Good!" she commented. Over the next few minutes I sat there pondering but by the minute I was getting more and more sleepy. My eyelids literally felt like stones weighing down. I was about to plunge backwards when I was caught by strong arms. I pried my eyes open and looked up into the face of Strider and said,

"Aw Shaggy I'm so sorry but I'm so sleepy!"

"I know you are and you'll sleep well tonight," he answered and understanding dawned through my fuzzy brain.

"What did you do?" I asked.

"I put some sleeping herbs in your food," said Strider simply.

"Shaggy you're a bastard," I said very slowly so that each word was pronounced clearly.

"Bastard I may be btu sleep you will get, Laurelin is just laying down your bedroll," he answered.

"I should be contrary and not fall asleep," I responded.

"I don't think you could stay awake if you tried!" he retorted.

"Wanna bet," I said groggily as the herbs began to hit me harder than before, I sounded as if I had drank entirely too much ale.

"You'd lose," he answered. All of a sudden I was laid down into my bedroll and my blankets were pulled over me. Within seconds my eyes snapped shut and I fell fast asleep.

**Aragorn**

"She asleep?" asked Laurelin when I came back.

"Yes but she fought it as well as she was able the Herbs won out in the end," I told her.

"She needs to sleep more than she has been lately," commented Laurelin.

"She's only worried for poor Frodo, she cares for him," he answered. "Though she might wish she didn't before the end of it."

"What does that mean exactly?"

"The ringbearer is destined to die, if Frodo continues as the ringbearer it is almost certain that he will not come back," I explained. Laurelin glanced over at Amanda's sleeping form.

"Don't tell her of that," said Laurelin suddenly. "We knew always that it would bring misfortune upon the bearer and death if they were human but for Frodo to die I don't think Amanda should know until it actually happens."

"It's like a lamb to the slaughter isn't it Laurelin?"

"Aye only less cruel on the victims more cruel on the ones who love them," responded Laurelin sadly knowing it was her would suffer most of all of them.

"She's a strong girl, she'll make it through. After all she made it through her father didn't she?" I asked.

"Yes but she didn't lover her father at all if she had it would have nearly killed her. All of the things he put her through," she stated.

"That's true but she still has that inner strength from the ordeal," I replied trying to giver her some hope.


	20. Raging Mage

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Lotr. I ma hoping to see my reviews when I check in tommorow. I want reviews, I crave them. Give them to us precious. Onward.

**Raging Mage**

**Pippin**

Are they listening?" asked Merry in alarm.

"I doubt it silly they're too absorbed in what their talking about," I answered.

"So it's all planned out," said Merry.

"Yes and you do it right it should work like a charm," I told him in exasperation. "As long as you don't mess up this will get you right into Laurelin's arms." Little did he know that while he was getting himself into Laurelin's arms I myself would be crawling into Amanda's bedroll, to enjoy sleeping in her arms as Frodo had previously. I was worried about Frodo's welfare but at the moment he was also my rival. I wasn't going to let him beat me out for Amanda's affections. Frodo was going to get an all out war before I gave up on chasing Amanda. I would rather die first. Tonight was going to be special and I was going to get to see Melons close up again after so long.

**Laurelin**

I sat at my watch post against a tree so that no one could sneak up on me. I overlooked everyone sleeping peacefully. Amanda lay closer to the fire than before as Strider had dragged her there when he went to bed. Currently he was first in the row followed by Amanda who was graced by Pippin on the opposite side of her and beside Pippin lay Merry who fussed nervously in his sleep. Sam had his bedroll camped out on the other side of Merry. I leaned back in my chair tree squirming to get comfortable amongst the bark. When a sudden low moan on the wind came to my ears and Merry shifted beneath his blanket fearfully. Poor Hobbit must be having a nightmare but I couldn't leave my post unless I had to. Amanda's breath hitched in her sleep as if she had meant to talk but had changed her mind. Movement caught my eye. I had my mage staff so I wasn't scared in the slightest. I waited giving whatever it was a chance to pounce but it didn't. A gulp came from my right and a few seconds later Merry emerged from the shadows his tear streaked face glowing in the moonlight.

"Laurelin," he said shakily. " I had a horrible nightmare about those terrible black riders." Poor Merry I opened my arms and he eagerly crawled into them. He took several deep, shuddering breaths and then relaxed. I rested my one hand on his back while I sifted through his soft curls with the other. His breathing became soft and even while he calmed himself down. After some time had passed I assumed that he had fallen asleep until I heard clearly int the quiet night,

"Melons!" I shrieked and threw him off of me.

"Why, you little perverted freak, oooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh," I cried grabbing my mage staff and swinging. It connected squarely with his forehead. Merry squealed and ran all the way back to his bedroll. "That'll teach you some manners," I growled low in my throat after my utterance of those words. Irritated I turned my gaze away from Merry and stared off into the night. I then glanced quickly at Amanda who slept on peacefully as if nothing had happened at all. Strider had woken up but said nothing as he turned on his side to try to sleep again. Sam was still out as well as Pippin who had curled up under his blankets at least he was behaving unlike Merry. I leaned back against the tree and resumed watch sweeping my gaze everywhere at once

The next morning came clear and bright waking Strider right away. Sam woke an hour later after Strider. Merry stirred when breakfast was finished cooking. Amanda and Pippin however slept on in their bedrolls. After awhile I decided it was time to wake Pippin up. I walked over to his bedroll and poked him with my mage staff. I received nothing, no movement, no protest, not even complaining. I yanked back the blanket to reveal rolled up blankets. My eyes widened in shock. What had happened to him.

"Strider! Pippin is missing," I cried. Strider bounded over. He touched the bed and looked at it.

"It hasn't been slept in since early evening some time," he answered.

"I'll go wake Amanda up, we have to find him!" I answered before heading over to Amanda's bedroll. I knelt by Amanda and tapped her shoulder. "Amanda, Pippins gone we don't know where he went or if someone took him." Amanda's eyes snapped open and she sat up rubbing her eyes. The blanket fell down revealing Pippin his arms wrapped around her waist, still asleep. I sputtered in earnest, then in complete anger I screeched,

"PIPPIN, You perverted little toad!" I just exploded. Pippins eyes shot open and he quickly scrambled away out of reach of myself. Amanda then did something unexpected. She laughed, deep throated, hearty laughter. She ate breakfast without a qualm. The next four days we travelled without incident and we arrived in Rivendell the evening of the fourth day

When we cleared the gates they were several Elves waiting to greet us unfortunately not the one I was looking for. They took us all away to our rooms. They gave us hot bath water and all the other luxuries we could want. As far as I knew Amanda slept that night through, the next morning found her at Frodo's bedside holding his hand, staring at his pale face. Every so often I would hear her mutter encouragement to Frodo to live and survive. There Amanda stayed all day when the meal hour rolled around an unexpected visitor showed to convince Amanda to leave Frodo to his rest and get some food. The moment Amanda got up to leave Frodo moaned in his fevered sleep for her and began frantically searching for her hand on the coverlet. Amanda went back and seated herself by the bed and took his hand once more. He calmed down and settled to his rest again. In the next few weeks Amanda barely left Frodo's side even to see to her own needs. She took all of her meals there, she even slept there in a chair by the bed. She only ever left to go to the bathroom. O f course I would visit her and Frodo as did the rest of the Hobbits, Gandalf and even Bilbo Baggins who had come there when he left Bag End.


	21. The Ties that Bind

Disclaimer: Same old same old I still don't own em. We all wished we did. And don't give me those whatever do you mean looks. We'd be tying certain characters to beds and never letting them go. Anyway on with the story. Enjoy DLN.**  
**

**The Ties That Bind**

**Gandalf**

I had just left Amanda at Frodo's side to go out in search of Bilbo we needed to talk. I found him in the gardens writing in his book called,

"A Hobbits Tale."

"Gandalf my old friend," he said by way of greeting.

"Bilbo how are you feeling?" I questioned him.

"I feel old my friend but that is not the foremost of our worries and troubles," commented seeming to sense why I was here.

"No it is not, the foremost of our worries is your nephew and my daughter," I told him.

"How well do they seem to get on?" asked Bilbo.

"Quite well, she likes him and he likes her," I answered.

"Splendid it seems our previous agreement is working out perfectly," crowed Bilbo.

"Yes, but I am worried," I stated.

"About?"

"About how the trials ahead will affect them, can they make it through?" I asked.

"Frodo is tougher than he looks Gandalf as you have seen," said Bilbo with pride.

"Amanda is no shot in the dark either but it worries me still, there must be heirs for Bag End. If anything happens to either of them it will break our hearts, theirs and ruin our plans," I said.

"That won't happen," replied Bilbo.

"Let us hope not," I responded.

**Elrond**

I couldn't believe this was happening, damn Isildur, damn him. He could have ended this a long time ago.

"Elrond, Uncle Elrond," I heard a female voice cry out and then suddenly I had two arms full of Lady Mage.

"Laurelin, my word you have grown these last few years little one," I commented.

"Not so little anymore Uncle Elrond," she responded.

"You'll always be little to me Laurelin, by the way The Prince of Mirkwood told me that next that next I saw you to be sure to give you his best wishes," I told her softly. Thranduils son had always had a soft spot for her.

"He did?" she asked in disbelief.

"Of course he did, Elves never forget the ones they care about," I answered. "Will you join me for a drink and I will tell you all the Elves have been up to these past years."

**Pippin**

Merry was probable off somewhere raiding the Elven kitchens. I had other plans for today. I crept slowly toward the house of Elrond. I knew exactly where I was going since I had been brought there several times before. I opened the door and slipped in as silently as I could. I saw Frodo immediately in the large bed, Amanda sat in a chair close enough to the side of the so that she could reach over and clasp Frodo's hand. Which already was held tightly in hers. Amanda the mage wasn't even aware I was there she was asleep. She looked very peaceful. I tiptoe up to the chair and sit down in front of it to stare up at her. Amanda's hair was slightly unkempt but beautiful none the less. She still wore everything she'd had on the first day I'd seen her. Of course she'd had a firm grasp on my ear then too. My hand goes to my ear and rubs it as I smile a little at the memory. Glancing back up at her I notice that the black eye she received in Bree has finally almost faded but not quite. I felt responsible for that. It was my fault I'd been talking to strangers and she'd intervened on my behalf and received a black eye for her troubles. If I had kept my mouth shut, minded my own business, and been happy with my half pint it would never have happened. I slid closer to her then laying my head in her lap. I breathed in her scent just happy to be around her in general. I lay there for a few moments like that until I feel a hand sifting through my curls brushing them away from my face. I glanced up at Amanda to see her eyes open and she is looking down kindly on me.

"Have you sought me out for some specific purpose Master Took?" she asked sincerely.

"No," I sighed not being able to look anywhere but her eyes.

"Are you weary at heart little Halfling?"

"Aye," I muttered. "In a way."

"What troubles you Pippin?"

"I worry for you," I mumbled.

"And what of your cousin," she asked suddenly. "Do you not worry for him also?"

"I worry for Frodo but for you more," I replied.

"And why is that?"

"Because Frodo is the only one who is sick yet you sit in here day after day as though you are too," I responded.

"I stay to encourage him to come back to us," she said simply.

"And what will you do if Frodo doesn't come back to us? Will you leave us then too? Sitting in this room to wither and die?" I asked angry all of sudden and a little jealous wondering if she would do the same for me.

"Well I guess if worse comes to worse you'll have to come in here and drag me out by the ears. Like I did to you the first time we met," she replied with a smile.

"I shall remember that Mistress Mage," I mumbled up at her.

"Remember well Master Took," she addressed me in kind. I stayed there for a while keeping Amanda company. We talked while she sifted her right hand through my unruly curls. In her left hand she clasped smaller, paler one. After a bit though we ran out of things to talk about and we sat in silence enjoying each others company. That is until Laurelin the Mage burst in crying out Amanda's name in excitement. It wasn't very exciting or pleasant when she saw me. She ordered me out of there faster than you could say,

"The finest pipeweed grows in the Shire!" I left in a hurry after sticking my tongue out at her.


	22. Master Pointy Ears

Disclaimer: I don't own Lotr besides you get nothing if you sued me anyway. I know this a short chappie but enjoy none the less. DLN**  
**

**Master Pointy Ears**

**Amanda**

"Laurelin, it was all right I didn't mind the company I said softly.

"Yes but that fiendish little Took knows he shouldn't be here!" she answered.

"In any case you wanted to tell me something, judging from the way you bounded in here it must be exciting," I said.

"Yes there is, the Prince of Mirkwood sent me greetings," she said excitedly.

"Who?" I asked in confusion.

"Blondy Amanda, Blondy as in my Elf," she answered in exasperation.

"Oh I get you now, well of course he would send you greetings, you two were close. You know I kind of envied you two, I didn't have anyone like that at that age," I told her.

"He's supposed to visit Rivendell at some future date," Laurelin practically squealed at me.

"Well maybe we'll see blondy again yet," I told her reassuringly. Laurelin then hurried off to get me some food and Frodo some broth since he couldn't chew unconscious. Laurelin returned bearing a covered tray of food along with a bowl of broth and a cloth I'd requested. Laurelin offered me a spoon.

"No I'll not need it," I responded.

"Well then how are going to feed him? Dump the bowl down his throat?"

"No with my fingers, he won't eat from the spoon I've tried but he'll eat it if I moisten his lips with my fingers," I responded.

"If Elrond knew he'd have a fit," Laurelin answered.

"Well then Elrond can figure out a way to get him to eat," I answered back harshly.

"I'm just saying is all," said Laurelin.

"I know Laurelin I'm sorry it's just that I'm concerned about Frodo getting some kind of nourishment. As long as he's eating who cares," I said softly.

"Apparently Elrond would," she replied.

"Actually I don't think he would refuse me. All I would have to say is "Master Pointy Ears" and he'd be too scared to deny me," I told Laurelin in victory.

**Several weeks pass.**


	23. Awake

Disclaimer: I do not own Lotr, this chappie is for the Frodo Fans. DLN

**  
Awake **

**Frodo**

I had no idea what so ever of how much time had passed or even where I was. All I'd been aware of was a bright light an Elf with dark hair speaking to me in Elvish and people calling to me.

"Where am I," I cried out weakly into the silver light. Amanda should be here she said she would never leave me. Instead I heard Gandalf's voice say as the world shifted into focus,

"You are in the house of Elrond and it is ten o clock in the morning on October the 24th if you want to know!" The silver mist disappeared when I opened my eyes.

"Gandalf!" I said in surprise.

"Yes I'm here!" he answered shortly. I looked to the chair beside his and saw Amanda sleeping in it her hand was limply clasped over mine on the covers. "Amanda has been here since the day she arrived never once leaving your side," Gandalf mentioned this after noting where my gaze went. I could not tell if he was moderately pleased or offended. "You're lucky to be here as well Frodo," Gandalf added as an afterthought. "A few more hours and you would have been beyond our aid but you have some strength in you my dear Hobbit." Gingerly I sat up testing my shoulder seeing how far it would let me go before it protested.

"What happened Gandalf?" I asked when I was sitting up comfortably. "Why didn't you meet us?"

"Oh I am sorry Frodo," he answered with a long pause follwing. "I was delayed," he finished sorrowfully. Gandalf then sat for a moment or two as though he were recalling some unfortunate fact he'd stored away for later.

"Gandalf? What is it?" I asked softly drawing him out of his reverie.

"Nothing Frodo," he said frowning distastefully at whatever thought was bothering him. Just as I was about to question the wily old wizard further I heard Sam's voice call out,

"Frodo!" Gandalf's eyes lit up as he turned his attention to the door. "Frodo," he cried again as he raced to the side of the bed opposite Gandalf and Amanda.

"Sam!" I cried back at him in delight for I had sure missed him.

"Bless you you're awake,' he said in disbelief clasping my hand.

"Sam hardly left your side either," commented Gandalf smiling at us.

"We were that worried weren't we Mr. Gandalf?" exclaimed Sam.

"By the skills of Lord Elrond you.re beginning to mend," Gandalf nodded to the side as a dark haired Elf glided up beside him. He made sure to stay as far away from Amanda as he could without making it obvious.

"Welcome to Rivendell Frodo Baggins," he said with a smile and I knew we were among friends


	24. It Starts

Disclaimer: I do not own not lotr, I barely own any merchandise of lotr for god's sake. This special chappie is dedicated to Madrone and the Ethereal Lady of the Light. Madrone take a bow my faithful reviewer. I hope you enjoy this it's been a while coming. DLN**  
**

**It Starts**

**Amanda**

When I awoke, I awoke to see an empty bed. Panic stricken I leapt out of the chair ready to shout Frodo's name when Gandalf grabbed me by the shoulders and sat me down calming me as only a real father can. When I relaxed he told me plainly that Frodo was fine that he was up and about after his long sickness. Gandalf also told me that since I had cloistered myself in Frodo's room as though I were sick as well that I should do the same. So after Gandalf left I immediately bathed and put on clean clothes that the Elves had fashioned at Gandalf's insistence. They looked identical to my other clothes so it wasn't really that bad. Likely Laurelin had the same thing done for her. I then went out into the bright Sunny beauty that was Rivendell I had grown up here and had missed it's beauty. Truly I felt like a brand new mage. Feeling frisky and vibrant I sped to the front gate of Rivendell wondered if the outside had changed. I spotted a tree and climbed it like the hoyden mage I was. Once I was high enough to see over the gate and good ways into the distance, I could see that horses were approaching the gate. A man jus then rode through the gate, dismounted and then looked around in awe. I looked over the wall again and saw in the distance an unmistakable Elf rider heading this way with his brethren.

"It starts," I whisper evilly as I climbed down the tree with the speed of a madwoman and ran directly to the gardens of Elrond where Laurelin tended to spend most of her time unless she had other distractions. I said not a word just grabbed her and heaved her over my shoulder and then ran back for that gate as fast as my mage legs would carry me. I had time it just right he rode in and dismounted and looked tome as I ran full tilt skidding to a halt in front of him. Once stopped I slid my bundle from my shoulder and set her on her feet beside me.

"How now Blondy?" I cried throwing my arms out in greeting. Laurelin being more demure than me curtsied and whispered,

"We are most honoured to greet Prince Legolas of Mirkwood." Laurelin dropped her eyes to the forest floor as I knew she would. Blondy turned his half smile on me as I lowered my arms and then he extended his hand to Laurelin hooking her chin with his index finger forcing her to tilt her head up to look into his pale sky blue eyes.

"Do not call me Prince," he admonished softly. "For that is not how friends greet each other." He then let her chin go and stepped back holding his arms open in expectation.

"Legolas," Laurelin screeched dropping her skirts and rushing into his open arms. My heart melted at the sight, it was right and had always been so.

"Now that was the greeting I expected but I did not expect you to have grown that much. How long has it been a thousand years?" he asked incredulously. Laurelin giggled becomingly then and said,

"Three years have passed since you last saw me."

"Is that all it took?" he whispered in awe. They 'd forgotten all about me.

"What took?" she asked her voice muffled by his princely robe. He then pulled her back at arms length.

"For my sweet little girl to become a beautiful woman," he said almost choking on the last word as he brought up his hand and caressed her face. Laurelin turned a lovely shade of red at this. If they didn't kiss now I was going to beat them both.

"Laurelin, Amanda," yelled Gandalf harshly coming in on the tender moment. "Come it's time for us to prepare for the council." Reluctantly Legolas dropped his hand away from her face and turned back to his companions. Frustrated I grabbed Laurelins hand and led her away. I felt better only by telling myself that I was going to yell at Gaddy later for interrupting.


	25. The Council Meeting

Disclaimer: I do not own you do not sue. I have no money. Well here we are again I am hoping that all my faithful readers are pleased thus far. Review me for Sanity's sake - DLN**  
**

**The Council Meeting**

**Amanda**

We were cloistered late into the night within Gandalf's quarters speaking of the Council that would take place the next day and how we should act. Then when all was settled we were sent away to sleep peacefully that night.

**Gandalf**

The council was called early the next morning directly after breakfast. We sat ironically enough in a ring around an a pillar I was flanked by my two adopted daughters. Amanda to my right an arm curled protectively around Frodo and Laurelin to my left gazing shyly at the Prince of Mirkwood. I had hoped my suspicions weren't true but the they were since I had narrowly prevented a kiss the day before. Elrond's voice pierece's my thoughts as he says,

"Bring forth the ring Frodo! Frodo shyly stands and places the ring on the pillar in the midst of us.

"So it is true," said Boromir the son of Gondor in awe. Boromir suddenly stands. "In a dream, I saw the Eastern sky grow dark but in the West a pale light lingered, a voice was crying : Your doom is near at hand." I watched Boromir warily. "Isildur's bane is found. Isildur's bane," he tapered off while reaching for the ring.

"Boromir," cried out Elrond making to stand. I didn't hesitate any longer I leapt to my feet and began to chant in the tongue of Sauron. Boromir snatched his hand back looking as if he had been struck. The dwarves looked at me in horror. The Elves looked ready to burst into tears. Frodo did not know what to think and both of my lady mages gaped at me in awe.

"Never before has anyone uttered the words of that tongue here in Imladris," said Elrond in indignation.

"I do not ask your pardon Master Elrond," I answered him and continued, "For the Black Speech of Mordor may yet be heard in every corner of the West. The Ring is altogether evil."

"It is a gift," whispered Boromir insistently. A gift to the foes of Mordor. Why not use this ring? Long has my father the Steward of Gondor kept the forces of Mordor at bay , by the blood of our people are your lands kept safe. Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy!" Boromir continued his tirade walking around imploring people as he said this, " Let us use it against him."

"You cannot wield it! None of us can," cried Aragorn interjecting on Boromir's madness. "The Ring answers to Sauron alone it has no other master."

"And what would a Ranger know of this matter?" asked Boromir sarcastically.

"This is no mere Ranger." said Legolas jumping to his feet in outrage. "He is Aragorn son of Arathorn and you owe him your allegiance." Everyone who did not know this information looked to Aragorn who did not deny it.

"Aragorn?" said Boromir in disbelief. "This is Isildur's heir." Aragorn looked at him boldly.

"And heir to the throne of Gondor," added Legolas. Aragorn looking old and tired told Legolas to sit down in Elvish.

"Gondor has no King," haughtily Boromir added insult to injury. "Gondor needs no King." as he sat down he stared hard at Aragorn.

"Aragorn is right we cannot use it," I said finally.

"You have only one choice," joined in Elrond standing up and continuing. "The ring must be destroyed."

"Then what are we waiting for," cried Gimli son of Gloin jumping to his feet axe in hand before anyone could say a word he brought the axe down swift and hard. Frodo groaned seemingly in pain as the axe connected. Gimli was thrown to his backside for his efforts.

"The ring cannot be destroyed Gimli son of Gloin by any craft we here possess. The ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom, Only there can it be unmade, it must be taken deep into Mordor andcast back into the firey chasm from whence it came. One of you must do this," utter silence followed Elrond's words, Boromir was the first to break it,

"One does not simply walk into Mordor, It's Black Gates are guarded by more than just Orcs. There is Evil there does not sleep and the great eye is ever watchful. It is a barren wasteland riddled with fire, ash, and dust, the very air you breathe is a poisonous fume, not with ten thousand men could you do this! It is folly!"

"Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said? The ring must be destroyed," Yelled Legolas harshly glaring around the ring of people.

"And I suppose you think you're the one to do it," cried Gimli. Boromir jumped to his feet saying,

"And if we fail what then? What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?"

"I will be dead before I see the ring in the hands of an Elf," stated Gimli throwing himself to his feet. The Elves and Laurelin in tow all rose to their feet in outrage. "Never trust an Elf." he continued.

**Amanda**

It seemed that everyone was on their feet arguing in an instant wit the exception of Frodo, Elrond and myself. During the whole council Frodo had barely taken his eyes off of the ring which sat safely on the pillar. The council was taking it's toll on him, he was not fully healed yet, I had a mind to stop the meeting and have him put back to bed. My attention then diverted to Laurelin who was currently yelling at the dwarves in Elvish. I didn't know a great deal of Elvish but the low guttural stuff that Laurelin spat at them was anything but polite. The Gondorians were arguing with the Rivendell Elves and Aragorn. Gandalf could be heard bellowing above the terrible din for order and peace. That while they stood about and argued Saruman's power was growing, if they did not do something we would all be destroyed. Frodo was silent the whole time breathing heavily until he suddenly stood up and shouted,

'I will take it," no one but me heard him above the din I got to my feet and moved with him toward the crowd. "I will take it," he cried out louder this time. Everyone stopped and turned to look at him. "I will take the ring to Mordor," he reiterated for the third time.

"And he'll not go alone,' I said coming behind him and placing my hands on his shoulders. I received a glance and smile from him, Frodo continued,

"Though, I do not know the way."

"I will help you bear this burden Frodo Baggins," said Gaddy coming to stand beside us. "As long as it is yours to bear."

"If by my life or death I can protect you, I will," said Aragorn coming to kneel in front of Frodo. "You have my sword." Aragorn rose to stand by us.

"My magic is yours to command," said Laurelin joining our plight as I knew she would.

"And you have my bow," said Legolas doing the same.

"And my axe," added Gimli.

"You carry the fate of us all little one, if this is indeed the will of the council then Gondor will see it done," said Boromir prettily.

"Here," cried a sudden and new voice from the bushes. Sam ran up from behind us and planted himself firmly next to his Master. "Mr Frodo's not going anywhere without me."

"No indeed it is hardly possible to separate you two even when he is summoned to a private council and you are not," said Master Pointy Ears scowling.

"Wait we're coming too," cried out the voice of Merry. The two Hobbits ran into view padding up to us. "You have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us."

"Anyway you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission, quest, thing," said Pippin trying not to blunder.

"Well I guess that rules you out Pip," said Merry insulting his cousin.

"Eleven companions," said Elrond in awe. "So be it you shall be the Fellowship pf the Ring."

"Great where are we going?" asked Pippin stupidly afterwards I could only shake my head at him. Merry looked almost ready to strangle the young Took. Frodo calmly took him aside and explained everything to him.


	26. In the Line of Fire

Disclaimer: Hello I do not own Lotr and am notmaking any money off of this story I am having fun with it. Hobbit Hilarity to ensue yours - DLN**  
**

**In the Line of Fire**

**Amanda**

That night Elrond held a big feast in our honour for the next morning we were to set out at dawn. Of course Laurelin dined beside Legolas. The entire Fellowship itself sat at one table so we could acquaint ourselves with one another. I myself somehow got caught between Frodo and Pippin at the table. I thought everything would be fine after all I was sitting between my two favourite Hobbits in the world. Well I thought wrong, for while I sat happily chewing my food I would sometimes notice either Pippin or Frodo jumping at seemingly odd times first one and then the other. Across the table I would catch Merry using his spoon to shoot vegetables at Legolas when he thought he wasn't looking. It was a sweet yet silly gesture of affection towards Laurelin. Merry was jealous because he thought that Legolas was getting to close to her.

**Laurelin**

Poor Amanda I felt sorry for her sitting between two battling Hobbits. I would see the glitter of a fork flash in the air and the I would see either Pippin or Frodo jump with wide shocked eyes. There was an all out war going on behind her backand she didn't even know. Every so often the two Hobbits on both sides of her would sit back and glare at each other for few minutes. Then turn back to the table. I prayed to Elbereth that they wouldn't be like this all the way to Mordor or I was going to kill them both. The thing that puzzled me more though is the way Amanda would smile at me every so often as if she knew something that I didn't.

**Amanda**

Merry was reloading his spoon this time it was rutabagas crunchy chunks of rutabagas at that. He bent his spoon back and let it fly, unfortunately he missed his target and hit Laurelin right between the eyes. An enraged scream erupted from her throat. She jumped to her feet and screamed,

"Who threw that food? I demand to know?" Scared Pippin and Frodo dropped their forks, I heard them clatter to the floor on either side of me. Their hands immediatley banged onto the table where Laurelin could see them. Of course Laurelin knew that there was no way I would throw vegetables at her.

**Sam**

"Way to go Merry you made Laurelin mad," I hissed in his ear.

"You know perfectly well I didn't hit Laurelin on purpose Sam," he returned in his defense.

"No Merry you hit her in the process of trying to teach the Elf for trying to steal a girl that isn't even yours to start, if I were you I'd start behaving like the proper respectable Hobbit you should be Meriadoc Brandybuck,"Why was I even wasting my breath I knew he wouldn't listen to me anyway.

"You're starting to sound just like your old Gaffer back home Sam."

"And what's wrong with that Merry Brandybuck?" I asked in confusion.

**Legolas**

I jumped to my feet as soon as I heard Laurelin's outraged growl. I looked about the table for the culprit but of course it was too late and I couldn't tell who had fired the spoonful of food and no one looked the least bit guilty.

"Who threw that food? I demand to know," she growled low in her throat. When things continued to remain silent, I announced,

"If anyone dares to dishonour my lady again I will be forced to extract revenge out of their hdie and it won't be pleasant." I let loose a very unelflike growl. Elrond stood then,

"If you are all quite finished, I'm sure that my lovely little Laurelin would like to eat her meal in peace that is if we can act like civilized mature species and not throw our food," Lord Elrond growled he then looked pointedly at Amanda's side of the table. Had the food come from there? Then Lord Elrond looked at me and told me to sit down in Elvish. At a loss for any other opinions or words I obeyed. For spite I glared at the opposite side of the table.


	27. Wizard Musings and Arguments

Disclaimer: Here is the next chappie for all. You know the drill I no own you no sue. R&R Please and thank you. - DLN

**Wizard Musings and Arguments**

**Gandalf**

I had watched the entire scene unfold from my seat at Elrond's right. I t was my seat since I was to be the leader of the Fellowship I considered Legolas and Merry's pursuit of my Laurelin to be quite absurd since I was sure that neither could ever convince her to renounce her pursuit of higher mageship for them. What did bother me was Amanda's apparent interest in both Pippin and Frodo's suit. Pippin already had a future ahead of him that needed to be fulfilled whereas Frodo could marry whom he would and his choice seemed to be Amanda. Frodo's future if he survived would be bleak indeed. He would never be free of the pain from the wound the ringwraiths inflicted upon him. He would need heirs and a strong wife. I was determined that Amanda would provide those heirs and be that wife. Peregrin Took had his own destiny to fulfill. My eldest then stood up and said,

"Well if you all don't mind I think I'll excuse myself I have things I wish to do before we leave on the morrow, Elrond, Gandalf," she said politely nodding to Lord Elrond and myself.

"Young lady mind your manners here in Rivendell and that's not a request either," I yelled at her retreating form.

**Laurelin**

The minute Amanda left utter chaos ensued between Frodo and Pippin. To my eyes Pippin started the argument. Once Amanda was completely out of earshot Pippin turned to Frodo and said,

"It's your fault she left you know."

"My fault?" answered Frodo. "How could it be my fault you started it!"

"You started it when I saw her first and then you decided that you wanted her, she is my mage," tossed back Pippin.

"You did not see her first and by the way your mage? I didn't see your name on her let alone a ring staking your claim," shot back Frodo.

"You want to make something of it cousin?" challenged Pip.

"And what if I do you stupid tweenager," yelled Frodo. Seconds later there were two Hobbits rolling about on the floor punching and kicking each other, yelling insults. Uncle Elrond stood and stred in open surprise.

"By the blessings of Elbereth," breathed Elrond. Gandalf just sat there letting them fight.

"Look at them go they're like little rabid orcs," commented Gimli.

"I hope you two don't do this all the way to Mordor because if you are I am going to keep my mage staff trained on the both of you," I yelled at them as they tussled on the floor. Neither gave any indication that they heard me.

"Gandalf aren't you going to do anything about this," asked Legolas getting to his feet.

"Not at all young princeling," answered Gandalf the grey.

"Might I ask why not Gandalf," asked Aragorn from further down the table.

"Perhaps if I let them tire themselves out now they will be less inclined to do this all the way to Mordor as Laurelin put it," replied Gandalf.

"Well I must say this is interesting," commented Elrond. "Hobbits fighting instead of eating."

"You may see stranger things yet Lord Elrond," answered Gandalf.

"Daddy I'm done eating I seem to have lost my appetite may I be exused," I asked Gandalf.

"It's fine with me my dear What say you Lord Elrond?" he answered.

"Go on dear and sleep well you need your rest," said Elrond gazing on me with loving fatherly eyes. I muttered a soft thank you and nodded to Legolas as I stood to leave. As an afterthought I grabbed my half empty plate and sashayed over to Frodo and Pippin who were still tussling on the floor.

"Well good night you two it's been fun," I said politely to the figures on the floor before dumping the remainder of my food on what I assumed was their heads. Without waiting for an answer I began walking away and I didn't stop walking until I stood in Lord Elrond's gardens. Vaguely I wondered first where Amanda had gotten off to. Secondly I wondered how I was going to survive travelling with Prince Legolas. As a child he had been my favourite person in Middle-Earth. As I grew up he had been my favourite playmate aside from my sister. In growing up in Rivendell I had gone through the womans change there falling for the ethereal royal. I had known at the time that I shouldn't let myself fall for him that it would only hurt me because I could never have him but I couldn't help myself he was too beautiful. But it wasn't just his beauty that caught my eye and trapped me his gilded gold web. I had many fond memories about him from childhood waiting patiently for the day that I would speak to him, he was the only one beside Gandalf, Elrond, and Amanda who would talk to me even if I didn't answer. Often he would disappear into the woods and bring me back a pretty bauble, like a precious stone or a feather that was most pretty.


	28. Memories

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Lord of the rings. I am so sorry that this chappie was this long coming. I have been busy lately and of course I still have much more writing to do on this story. I wouldn't want you to get ahead of me. Enjoy the cuteness - DLN**  
**

**Memories**

**Laurelin**

I could still recall my twelfth birthday. I t had dawned bright and early. It was one the few days I had awakened before Amanda. I visited the Elven kitchens and was looking for Legolas afterward but having no luck in finding him. The afternoon came quickly and I still couldn't find him anywhere. Finally I just gave up and contented myself with being seated in the presence of Uncle Elrond and Aragorn. After awhile they noticed my upset state for Aragorn asked me,

"What troubles you young mage? Here I know what would cheer you up." Seconds later an elegant leather bound book was placed in my lap. I picked it up to find pages and pages of Elvish writing bedecked with beautiful designs of flowers weaving betwixt the words and letters. The margins were covered in magnificent green ivy designs that were so intricate one could not tell where it began and where it ended. Except perhaps for the artist of course.

"It's beautiful Lord Aragorn I thank you most graciously," I responded jumping to my feet and curtsying low in his direction.

"Laurelin you know you need not call me Lord and don't just thank me I only put the Elvish script in that book Arwen sketched and coloured the designs, so don't forget to thank her," replied Aragorn patting me on the head.

"Aragorn you haven't seen Prince Legolas by any chance have you?" I asked sweetly.

"Sorry little one, I haven't seen him since yesterday," he answered. I felt my face fall as I let out a soft,

"Oh."

"Don't be upset I'm sure you'll see him before they day is out," replied Aragorn. I turned to leave until I heard Uncle Elrond clear his voice. I turned back to look at him. He returned my look expectantly.

"Yes Uncle Elrond?" I asked.

"Do you actually think your surrogate Uncle would forget something as important as his favourite mageling's birthday?" he bent to his knee with his arms wide open. I squealed his name and ran into his arms. Elrond scooped me up and rested me on his hip. "Come my dear and I shall take you to your present." I put my head on Elrond's shoulder as he began to walk and shut my eyes. As he walked he began to sing softly in Elvish. His smooth stride made it seem as if we were gliding across the stone floors of Rivendell. I had no idea of where we were going but it didn't matter I was with Uncle Elrond and he would let nothing happen to me. I was safe and happy. Of course while Uncle Elrond carried me I began to wonder why I hadn't seen Amanda of Gaddy all day either. It seemed that everyone had somewhere else to be conveniently. Perhaps Amanda and Gandalf had forgotten my birthday, it wouldn't surprise me.

"My darling little Laurelin you didn't have to close your eyes but you may open them now and look on your surprise,' said Unlce Elrond stopping suddenly. I drew my head up from his shoulder and opened my eyes. Tethered to a tree just outside Lord Elrond's stables was a magnificent black horse atop her back was green saddle. M yname was engraved on it in beautiful Elvish script. A matching bridle had already been put on the horse. It was ready to be ridden that very moment. "Her name is Hwesta Laurelin and she is yours, this is my birthday gift to you. I had her bred from my very own war horse, I broke her and then trained her myself. She is brave and fast as the wind. I hope you like your present."

"Oh Uncle Elrond I love it," I answered turning around and capturing the foreboding Elf in a tight hug. I drew back and looked him straight in the face smiling. "Uncle Elrond come riding with me I want to try her out right now." I exclaimed scrambling down from his arms.

"I'm sorry Laurelin as much as I would like to go with you on your very first ride, Our dear Prince of Mirkwood asked that you wait for him to take you on your rmaiden voyage on Hwesta," explained Elrond.

"He did," I asked softly in disbelief. "But Prince Legolas is nowhere to be found today or else he doesn't want to be found by a little kid." Uncle Elrond knelt down in front of me and caressed my cheek with the back of his knuckles.

"I would never say that of Prince Legolas not especially when he's standing behind you smiling down on you as of you're all that matters to him in Middle-Earth," responded Elrond. With a gasp I turned around to see Legolas grinning down at me holding a bow and a quiver of arrows. Remembering who he was I stumbled into a clumsy curtsy and looked to his feet. I stood there for a few moments wondering what he must think of me and my rudeness. I then felt two fingers ever so slightly rasie my chin until I gazed up into the Prince's cerulean blue eyes.

"I really wish you wouldn't treat me like a prince, for I have honestly never have and never will act like one," he responded. I nodded at him as he regretfully removed his hand and I straightened to my full height.

"How goes it with you friend Legolas?" I asked softly not able to take my eyes off of his face.

"I'm sorry that it seems like I've been hiding from you all day but in actuality I was working on your birthday presents. I didn't forget your birthday but I didn't want you to see your surprises either," he explained. He then held out the bow and quiver to me.

"You made these for me," I said in awe reaching for them but as I did I saw his right hand bound with a clean cloth. "Legolas what happened?"

"That? You could say I had a run in with a certain Elven dagger while carving your bow," he answered sheepishly his cheeks coloring a cherry hue. Carefully I set my presents on the forest floor and then launched myself at his waist hugging him for all he was worth. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed me on top of the head. I thought I would die of sheer happiness in that single second.


	29. The Present

Disclaimer: I do not own ah the hell with it, you know what I mean. I am hoping everyone had nice weekend? Madrone brought it to my attention that I have not mentioned the ages of our dear lady mages respectively Laurelin in the story is eighteen in human standards and Amanda is twenty in human standards, neither of them are immortal. Now that that is cleared up read on and enjoy!

**The Present**

**Laurelin**

With a sigh of regret I came back to the present. Uncle Elrond still had my bow it had been wonderfully crafted by Legolas. It's bowstring flashed whenever the sun caught it. When I questioned Legolas on this he explained that the string was made from strands of his golden hair woven together to make a single strong bowstring. Later that day I'd also received my first mage staff from Amanda and Gandalf. It was on that day that my serious training as a mage began.

I cast my gaze up to the full moon floating in the sky. So beautiful and fragile yet stronger than we could ever know. Just like him I mused.

"The moon has always enchanted you, even as a little girl you could never take your eyes off of it," his voice came to me as if it were chimes on the wind softly sounding in my ear yet to me it was more like the crack of a whip. I spun on my heel sharply and came face to face with the Prince of Mirkwood. I stumbled back and curtsied really low.

"My prince," I whispered.

"Laurelin," he said stoically.

"Yes," I answered still curtsying and looking at his feet.

"You really have to stop curtsying whenever you see me perhaps it is proper but honestly dear mage did we ever act proper gallivanting through the forest getting leaves stuck in our hair and playing pranks on those way too serious Elves who wait on Elrond?" I could hear the smile in his voice without even looking up but I did anyway because it was a sight that I loved seeing and wished that I could see everyday after. Of course he knew nothing of that and probably never would. Straightening and looking him in the face I stated,

"I have missed you friend Legolas it has been too long since we last talked."

"Indeed it has, to think I missed some of the most important years of your life, I do know however that your mage skills flourished over the years I did not see you, but I must ask has anyone ver taught you how to use your bow?"his expression was light as he stood at attention his hands clasped behind his back.

"I am sorry to tell you that I have not been taught but I don't regret that, you are the best archer among your people if anyone were going to teach me I would rather it be you, also it was your present to me so shouldn't you teach me how to use it?" I questioned he didn't answer me with words only by pulling his hands from behind his back. In his right hand he held my bow and in his left he held my arrows It was then that he spoke,

"Tomorrow we are embarking on a very dangerous journey some know this better than others I would that you know how to protect yourself, I couldn't bear it if something happened to you." At his words I felt my face go hot and I knew that I was blushing.

"As I would feel if anything were to happen to you friend Legolas."

"It seems I've known you endless years, mage Laurelin, I can't think of a time when I didn't know, when I try history seems t gray," he said.

"The heart grows fonder with age Legolas and yours has had time to mature like a fine elven wine aged to perfection," I told him feeling a red hue come to my cheeks.

"Oh that reminds me mistress I had something made for you a few years ago, but this is the first that I've seen you to be able to give them to you, wait here and I will return as fast as I may," said Legolas as he turned and left. I wonder what he was going to give me. He'd been very thoughtful when he'd hand carved me my own bow. Of course he'd ended up cutting himself in the process and he'd only been able to ride one handed that day because of it.

"Psst Laurelin," came a whisper from a nearby tree. This pulled me out of my reverie and I looked up in the tree to see Amanda perched in it.

"Amanda, how long have you been up there," I said sternly sounding rather like Gaddy.

"Long enough to know that you've got Blondy eating out of the palm of your hand," she responded.

"Amanda this is kind of private," I began but was cut off.

"I'll bet you want it to be private," she answered and I could hear the grin in her voice.

"Amanda I would like to spend this time with Legolas, alone with Legolas if you don't mind," I almost snarled at her.

"Mind, Me? I don't mind I was just curious as to how things are going between the two of you especially since Gaddy ruined your moment when he arrived," returned Amanda. Then befor I could say anymore the tree was empty. Sometimes having a sister was downright annoying but I knew without a doubt that her heart was in the right place. She wished only for my happiness.


	30. Fast as the Wind

Disclaimer: I do not own Lotr. There I said it. sniff! Any way I hoep you guys are enjoying and I am trying to keep the updates going at least a chapter a day except on weekends. DLN 

**Fast as the Wind**

**Laurelin**

With a sigh I turned my gaze back to the moon. Again I vaguely wondered what Legolas had brought me. I hoped it hadn't been to hard to make like my bow but knowing Legolas like I did it was twice as intricate as the bow. Honestly intricacy didn't matter as long as it came from him. I also had to be on guard of my foolish heart, I couldn't have Legolas finding out I had fallen in love with him he probably still though I saw him as my childhood companion and if I had my way he would never think any different. Suddenly I heard Legolas talking but of course could never hear him approach. I turned to face him as he said,

"I hope that you like them Laurelin." He held a wrapped bundle in his hands. He held it out to me as if he were a naughty child surrendering his spoils to his mother. Gingerly I picked up the bundle and unwrapped it carefully seeing how much this obviously meant to my beloved elf. When I finally had the bundle unravelled what was in my hands were delicate elven daggers.

"Legolas by Elbereth of course I like them, they're beautiful thank you," I said still shocked at his gift.

"I had them commissioned so I didn't actually make them myself but I did design them with you in mind," he explained.

"Actually I'm glad you didn't make them I prefer you with two hands Legolas," I responded as began admiring the daggers. The sheaths were decorated with intricate elven swirls while the hilt had delicate vines swirling from top to bottom the butt of the daggers were shaped into rosebuds about to burst into bloom.

"Reveal the blades and gaze upon them for they are special as well," said Legolas. I did as I was bid pulling out one of the blades which was curved like Legolas' but unlike his these blades were more lengthy but had less width. Along the blade were wispy designs at my quizzical look Legolas spoke, "Those designs on the blade represent the whispers of the wind which travel faster than thought, one day you will be that fast Laurelin." I smiled and blushed as I moved to embrace him. The minute my arms closed around him I heard a familiar whistle and by my calculations it better not be what I thought it was. A resounding boom as Legolas closed his arms around me confirmed my suspicions, Legolas and I were bathed in a white glow as one of Gaddy's fireworks exploded in white brilliance and then faded back into darkness. I was going to kill her.

**Amanda**

I grinned when I saw Laurelin's face go as red as fire when the party favor went off. The light had illuminated her face at the perfect moment. She was never going to forget this moment but she might just take it in her mind to kill me later but that was rather trivial to me. Getting them together was my goal, they truly deserved each other. Legolas had never found a she elf he wanted to marry and Laurelin had fallen hard for the princely elf when her hormones kicked in. At that moment amid my musing I noticed Laurelin searching the grounds and tree's probably for me. If she got a visual of me I could very well wind up with one of those elven daggers embedded in my butt. So when she turned back to Legolas I quickly dropped t the ground and disappeared into the night before I got caught and punished.


	31. Elven Things and Bowstrings

Disclaimer: I do not own Lotr we all wished we did, and don't any of you shake your head no cause if you do you're lying!

LIAR!

Okay enough ranting on with they story Enjoy! - DLN**  
**

**Elven Things and Bow Strings**

**Laurelin**

I cast my gaze out into the night searching for that damnable elder sister of mine. If I saw her I vowed that I would embed my dagger in her backside.

"Laurelin what troubles you?" asked Legolas drawing my attention back to him.

"Naught troubles just watching for a sign of life I thought I heard someone," I explained.

"You are searching for your troublesome sister whom you'd like to skin, I've seen that look on your face before. Well I've given you the tools required to carry out your plan, so if you must proceed with your wishes I will excuse you," answered Legolas. I had to smile at his perceptiveness he could be so smart at times and yet so oblivious at others.

"No Legolas I'll deal with her later at my own leisure right now I'm spending time with you," he blushed then slightly he was embarrassed by my answer. I should back off a bit after all I didn't want him finding out my little secret and becoming disgusted with me and never wanting me around him again.

"Do you wish to practice with your bow and arrows before we depart tomorrow?" asked Legolas suddenly.

"Of course I would but we can't let Uncle Elrond see us or else he'll have a fit," I told Legolas smiling.

"True enough he was always afraid if the tiniest most minuscule thing happening to you always has been and always will be. You wait and see he'll bar the gates tomorrow just to keep you from leaving. Well there is no time like the present for me to teach you how to use your bow and arrow I have to stop by my room to get my bow and arrows," he said smiling lightly.

"I'll come along for the walk," I said wrapping my daggers back up and grabbing my bow and quiver.

"Well shall we Lady?" asked Legolas extending his arm to me I nodded a smile plastered to my face I couldn't help it I was juts so happy being with him after so long. I could never be sad with Legolas.

**Amanda**

After taking leave of Laurelin and Legolas I went back to our room to pick up a certain present fior a certain elven lord. It had definitely been too long since I'd tormented him, tonight he would get a reminder of just what kind of mage he was dealing with. Thus far I'd been fairly mild to him I had to do something before I left. I was never the good mage and I had a reputation to uphold. With a flourish I produced lush pink ribbon from my belongings. I then proceeded to cut it into smaller more convenient to handle strips. I certainly hoped the Lord of Rivendell would like my surprise especially after all the trouble I went through to make it happen. I felt a completely demonic grin cross my features. I was going to prank Elrond so badly that he wouldn't know what hit him.


	32. Evening Stroll

Disclaimer: I do not own Lotr but I love it and writing. This is short but sweet enjoy! - DLN**  
**

**Evening Stroll**

**Legolas**

I led my lovely mage companion to the room in which I was staying. Regrettably I left her at the door while I went in search of my bow and arrows. When I came back outside she stood at the side of my door waiting just as beautiful as ever.

"So where shall we go to practice?"she asked softly. The first thought that came to my mind was practice in the big bed in my room but I refused to give voice to such a thought in presence of one so fair.

"How about a clearing in the woods nearby," I suggested. There used to be many clearing in the woods near Rivendell but not all of them were safe anymore we used to visit many of them frequently when Laurelin was but a child. We visited them when things were bothering us that we needed to get away from. We never ever visited the woods without each other.

"I wonder if anything has changed since we last visited, it's been a long time in fact too long," she responded.

"Time is both long and short to a forest, if it takes a mind to change it will, never rush a forest," I answered back I was thinking of the Ents this day.

**Amanda**

I looked absolutely dressed to kill I had donned the only black dress I possessed, I hardly wore it since it's home was Rivendell. I had my surprise all ready for but now I was working on my look a raggedy mage would never scare Lord Elrond Master of Rivendell. So I set to brushing the tangles out of my normally straight dark brown hair. I needed to look intimidating to pull off my prank which was my best yet. Satisfied with my look I grabbed all that I would need and left just as quickly as I'd arrived.

**Laurelin**

As we began walking Legolas offered me his arm which I gladly took, it was scene I usually only dared live in my most secret fantasies and dreams. Walking through the woods with my beloved Elf as if we were in love. It was in this moment that I could imagine that he loved me, that we could be together without riticule or consequences. That I could enjoy him and he me but that would never happen to me. I guess dreaming was better than absolutely nothing and knowing him was a pleasure onto itself. I counted myself lucky to have the opportunity to know him as I did.


	33. Making it Pretty

Disclaimer: I do not own it, you know it and I know it. I am not making any money from this. Just having some deserved fun. 'Nuff said! - DLN**  
**

**Making it Pretty**

**Amanda**

Upon my arrival in Lord Elrond's room, I decided that it was too earthen and green. It needed to be brightened by oh say some pink Ribbons. Yes that would definitely help the atmosphere of this room. So I set to work surveying the room seeing what I could make prettier. Elrond's four poster bed was to be my first target. Coppery sheets adorned it while the posts themselves were nymphs and ornate reaching vines. Deciding that the nymphs looked a little too serious. I took some lengths of ribbon and tied them in bows around their midriffs. Then I intermittently wove them into the vines. I was determined that ,y previous mischief that had occurred the last time I was in Rivendell would pale in comparison to this. The last bit of fun I had with pink ribbon had ended with Uncle Elrond wanting Gaddy to give me forty wacks on my human derriere because he was too afraid to come near me to do it himself. Afraid that I'd put more pink ribbons in his hair. This time I wouldn't be putting ribbons in his hair I felt happy enough just rattling the old elf but then the old elf might want to rattle me. Small price to pay for a good joke to play. I finished quickly with the bed and moved on to his mirror fixture linking the ribbon in the spokes at the top of it. A few more places needed touching up but nothing would compare to my core surprise of the night. I laughed wickedly at the thought and continued on.

**Gimli**

I sat in my room with a mug of ale pondering what would take place on the morrow. It would be a long journey to be sure. Of course I had to embark upon it with an elf, the journey most assuredly would not be pleasant. The pretty beggar better not get in my way or I'd teach him a lesson or two. Bury my axe right into his man parts, see how high a singing note he can hit then. Of course I could always persuade them to visit my cousin Balin, quite the hospitable fellow, he had flowing ales and beautiful dwarf women by the scores. Dwarf heaven I had heard it called previously by other dwarves who had the honour of visiting. Of course if the matter at hand was not taken care of there would be no dwarven kingdoms nor elven. Not even human or hobbit towns. Only the chains of Sauron would exist. There would be no help from Isengard since Saruman had abandoned us for Sauron the deceiver. As surely as I was the son of Gloin I would rather die than see the dwarves in the chains of Sauron. Even if it meant travelling with a stinking pretty boy elf.


	34. Sweet Nothings

Discalimer: we all know the drill - DLN **  
**

**Sweet Nothings**

**Legolas**

I had led Laurelin the mage to one of the many places we had frequented when she was a child. In fact this was the place we had come to on her twelfth birthday. It had been a nice outing although she hadn't been allowed to have the bow I had carved for her memory assaulted my senses and I saw myself walk into the clearing. I left my bow and arrows against the tree and then walked to the other side of the tree. I leaned my weary back against the trunk and slid down to a sitting position at the base of the trunk. Laurelin still stood by the horses afraid that they would run away. Elves never tethered their horses we didn't believe in it we were free and always have been shouldn't animals be free too. Laurelin looked over at me shyly as she always did, asking permission to be near me with her eyes. Never her voice or her body just the green oceanic swell of her eyes. Laurelin's pretty eyes could communicate the world and so much more. I cast my gaze to hers letting the warmth in my heart be telltale in my eyes. Elves tended to never let their emotion show but with Laurelin mine flowed as a butterfly floating on the wind in a field. Laurelin happily came over to sit beside me, she always put herself below me and I hated it. I pulled Laurelin off the lush grass and into safety of my lap. She stiffened a little at first but then her manner eased as she put her own mind to rest and relaxed. We sat there quietly content for what seemed like an eternity. Laurelin then suddenly picked up my much larger hand and began to play withit marvelling at it seemingly.

"Laurelin I am truly sorry that you didn't get to use your bow and arrows, but I am glad you liked them all the same,' I apologized.

"There isn't anything for you to be sorry for it's Uncle Elrond and Gaddy that won't let me have my present as for me liking them you're wrong your present was my favourite out of them all," she answered her grasp on my hand firm and unrelenting.

"I know their fears and I understand them but they must know that you are wise as though you are an elf like me," I told her wishing it were true. Since Laurelin was human she would age and grow old. Unless she fell in love with an Elf and that Elf returned her love. I loved her fiercely but not in the way that was required. For it to work I would have to love her as a mate, with an intensity that went beyond life, death or anything that existed in Middle-earth.

"Legolas?" she ventured softly.


	35. Dance on the Wind

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer**: We all know what we mean. here you go - DLN****  
**

**Dance on the Wind **

**Legolas**

"Legolas," Laurelin's far off voice brought me back to reality. "You were off in your own world again friend elf, I wonder where is it you go whenever you blank out on me."

"No where special enough to keep me away from my favourite lady mage or from our special archery lesson," I replied bringing my eyes to hers, her arm still wound within mine. She looked at me briefly and then cast her own gaze to the ground and I admonished myself for looking at her as though I were her lover this was no moonlit tryst I reminded myself. Gently I untwined my arm from hers and strung my bow. Laurelin watched with obvious interest and I said nothing perhaps she would learn better by watching me go through the process first. I then laid my bow on the ground and began attaching my quiver to my back. With that act finished I picked up my bow and visually picked out six trees on the outskirts of the clearing. With my eyes on the target my skilled fingers never wavered they dipped into my quiver six separate times, and sent six different arrows sailing into six different trees dead centre. Just as I was about to turn and instruct Laurelin more arrows skittered into my vision with the same speed I had mustered, bewildered I turned to see Laurelin notch her last arrow and then let it dance on the wind like a fairy.

**Amanda**

I sat on Elrond's window ledge a nice lengthy piece of pink ribbon wound in my hands, woudl he ever get a surprise when he came through his door and it was certain that he wouldn't like it but I was determined I was going to give it to him anyway. I sat in complete darkness having doused every candle in the luxurious ribbon bedecked room. While waiting for Elrond I began to think about everything that had recently transpired around Laurelin and myself. I was convinced that this would be the perfect opportunity to get Laurelin and Legolas together. I had watched her pine for her elf since life's changes had ravaged her body and made her heart melt for her fair elvish protector, in truth I had thought it a crush that would fade in time, but the seasons passed with the age and the years began to pile, Laurelin had just recently celebrated her eighteenth year and if anything her feeling had not wilted but had bloomed flourishing as well as any of Elronds flowers. I knew by the end of the first year that she was in love but it took her much longer to realize it herself. I had began to wonder if there was something wrong with me I never in my life felt for anyone as Laurelin did for Legolas. Sure I had perfect specimens of male beauty all around me both dark and fair but never did I feel any stirring of the heart or the body. It was only recently that any being of the male species has stirred my body, distrubingly it hadn't only been one person but two, neither man nor elf. They were both Hobbits. First there had been Frodo with such sweetness and naivete that he was adorable. His looks were pleasing to my eyes, his manner and politeness drew me to him, but then Peregrin Took had come crashing into my life, the first time I had laid my eyes upon him he'd been blackened by the explosion of Gandalf's special firecracker. I'd been upset then too and hadn't cared what he looked like as long as I could kill the little meddler. Then I'd seen him in the Hobbit bar and all my anger dissipated, I definitely was pleased by his looks, but outwardly I'd given no sign inside I'd been shocked by comeliness, then riveted to the spot by his sparkling green eyes. Of course I never would have told him that, I hadn't even admitted it to Laurelin for fear that she would laugh at me. Here she was with her tall blonde elf then here I am flanked by two Hobbits, I suppose if they stood on each others shoulders they could match the elf in height. I really didn't care for elves, a lot of them were too aware of how they looked and how much people desired them, at least Legolas wasn't like that at all. In fact he didn't even seem aware of how he looked affected people which was a good thing at times. No one should be too aware of how they looked on the outside when it was what was on the inside that counted. Laurelin and Legolas were two of the most beautiful beings I had ever known hearts of a rare beauty that matched their outer radiance they would have beautiful children together. Unbidden I wondered what a Hobbit would look like naked, a certain Hobbit at that. I shook off the thought shouldn't even be pondering that when I've never even seen a man naked, or even an Elvish man at that. I'd only ever seen women naked and at the most two only not counting myself. The other two were Laurelin and Arwen when we had all went swimming together. Elves were never ever ashamed or shy of their nudity in fact most of them revelled in it swimming nude, sleeping nude, sometimes even wandering about their homes nude. They had not the same opinions or values as humans, but obviously they weren't human. Personally I had adopted a few things from the elves. Laurelin and I both had a habit of swimming nude and now whenever I got the chance I would sleep nude. Even under my clothes I refused to wear uncomfortable women's under things I had always hated how they felt. It was then that I heard the door creak, I pulled myself completely into the shadow of the window. Lord Elrond came in then very tired and very into his cups, perfect that made this prank even better. In his altered state he did not even notice the ribbons decorating his elegant Bedroom, he set his candle on a table next to the bed preparing to undress. It was then that I wiggled my finger at the candle making it fade to almost an ember when I made my move. I was off of the window ledge in a flash sneaking up behind Lord Elrond he was s o into his cups that he almost stuck his hand into the wick of the candle, I then seized his hair and made it seem as if I was going to make it pretty. Elrond bolted away from me and I flicked my hand at the flame making it burst out in a brilliant flash, Elrond seemed afraid then to even turn around and face me. He had ended up on his but on the floor so I leaned in close to his ear and said,

"Boo Master Pointy Ears." Even then Elrond didn't turn around but in my mind I could see that horrible scowl adorning his features, the same one he had worn at the secret council. It seemed as though that scowl was reserved for Merry, Pippin and I. I had never seen him gift anyone else with it. I continued, " Would you like me to put some nice lengths of pretty pink ribbon in your hair. It would ever so cute if you would let me." I whispered sweetly in his ear. It was then that Lord Elrond's body obeyed him again he shot to his feet and took to them as fast as he could. As soon as he was out the door I giggled and went to the window to leave, I left a length of ribbon on the window ledge as I made my exit by jumping out the window and grabbing onto the nearest tree branch. I swung into the next closest tree and ducked out of sight so I could hear the rest of Elrond's reaction when he returned with help, it was sure to be funny.


	36. Student and Teacher

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for Amanda and Laurelin. Though I wished I did. 'Nuff Said. I hope that the story is to your liking so far. Please R&R My Muses seek flattery. **  
**

**Student and Teacher**

**Laurelin**

After I had let loose my arrows I saw Legolas' stricken face and knew in that instant that everything I'd done was wrong.

"That was good," he said softly trying to spare my feelings.

"No, no my posture was off my aim horrible you can tell," I told him surveying my own work.

"It was beautiful for a beginner Laurelin, I couldn't ever accomplish a feat like that when I was learning, you split everyone of my six arrows that certainly says something," he said still looking stern and yet vague at the same time.

"But I still did something wrong I know I did," I replied knowing that I sounded a bit childish but not being able to help it.

"Well then let's see you do it again and I shall watch you carefully for any mistakes," Legolas said nodding at me. Delighted he was going to give me a second chance, I took up my stance making sure he was watching. Determined not to fail him this time I slowed my speed down a bit so I could be assured of accuracy.

**Elrond**

Bolting from my room in utter rage, I decided to look in a mirror to see if indeed there were any pink ribbons in my hair. I found I could feel none but I checked all the same. Once I was satisfied that there were no ribbons, I found one of my many servants and bade him to come back to my room with me. He seemed a little cowed at first but obeyed all the same. When we came back to my room the candle was still alight and it was then that I saw the entire room had been bedecked with pink ribbon a parting shot it seemed from Amanda the Mage. It was at that moment that I saw the lone pink ribbon sitting on the ledge of the window and I knew she had left it all to make me embarrass myself. Then as if on cue the elvish servant said,

"Lord Elrond I have no idea what you brought me here for, if it was to approve of your decorating skills then it looks pretty master but you should really be getting some sleep so that you may see the Fellowship off on the morrow. I bid you good night Lord Elrond." With that said my servant escaped seeming more cowed than before. I walked over to the window and picked up the single ribbon and then leaned on the ledge poking my head out of the window.

"I'll get you Amanda the Mage and I'll get you back twice as good," I whispered into the darkness.

"Not Bloody likely Master Pointy Ears," was shot back quickly and far too close for comfort that I ducked back into the window, more angry now than ever.

"Silly Brat," I thought to myself as I sat on the bed to clam down.

**Amanda**

I was leaping from tree to tree congratulating myself on a job well done I stopped to rest in a particularly leafy tree. I had been satisfied my prank had been pulled off without a hitch. I allowed myself to take in the beauty of Rivendell at night. I knew that tomorrow we would be leaving and not likely returning for a very long time and at the end of this journey if all went well it would only be me and Gaddy returning. Laurelin would be heading toward Mirkwood with Prince Legolas. I would be nothing but happy for the two of them. As for me I had come to a decision about Frodo and Pippin I would have none of either of them. It was not right for me to take one or the other cousin when I seemed to desire both. Besides I wasn't even sure either of them liked me in that way at all. With that thought I banished both Hobbits from mind. I looked upon Rivendell in all it's glory. It was spectacular and I realized I had no idea of where Laurelin and I were staying at Lord Elrond's we had rooms at one time but it was not likely they were still ours. All this time I had been busy keeping a watchful eye on Frodo so I had stayed ever vigilant at his side. I cast another glance across Rivendell to see if I could catch sight of Laurelin but I saw nothing. Nearby a light shone in a window generally when Laurelin or I were out late we left the light on in the window for each other. I began to move in the direction of that light in the window.


	37. Love and Desire

Disclaimer: Hello I am crazy but I do not own Lotr. Kay? Now that we have that straight on to the reading. - DLN**  
**

**Love and Desire**

**Legolas**

I stood there transfixed Laurelin beautiful in her determination, she slowed her set and release probably so that I could correct her if need be. I moved then to stand behind her to see if there was anything I missed in the previous view. Sometimes if you changed your viewpoint you saw something you had missed previously. She let loose her seventh arrow splitting another one straight down the middle. It had taken me years to be able to perfect splitting arrows. Before she strung the next arrow I spoke,

"Laurelin the only thing I see that needs improvement is that you get nervous in the release of your arrows causing them to waver. Imagine Mage Laurelin that the bow is a part of your arm and that you control completely where it goes and what it shall strike. It will not strike what you do not wish it to. Now with that in mind Laurelin, Let the Arrows fly." So she did only this time her concentration nor the arrow faltered. Five arrows flew straight and true through the air splitting their predecessors and I knew without even looking that my own arrow was standing straight and true aiming itself at Laurelin. At this point I was glad my leggings were at least a little roomy and that my shirt fell well below him. I cleared my throat rather loudly trying to get some semblance of control over myself. My lover of her and her trust of me overrode any lust or desire I was feeling but the fellow in leggings begged to differ. She turned to me then with her bottomless leafy green eyes.

"How was that, did I do good?" she questioned me softly wanting approval from the elf she trusted with her very being.

"Good you did great, Fantastic I have never ever seen a beginner shoot with such speed and accuracy are you sure you've never used a bow before?" I praised her struggling to keep the husky tone out of my voice all the while I felt stabs of lust twisting my insides upside down. I would have to leave soon or else risk losing her trust and friendship forever. She blushed becomingly under my compliments. She mumbled a sweet thanks.

"Will you teach me more Legolas" she asked. Her completely innocent question made my already swollen member jump and grow bigger if that were possible. Apparently he wanted to teach her much more than she was asking for. Biting back a groan I said,

"I will but not tonight we must both seek our beds and rest for tomorrow will be a long and taxing journey for everyone, so I am going to head back to the main house and will see you early on the morrow friend." I tried to make it seem like everything was normal and was failing miserably. She nodded and bade me a safe return and a good rest. Taking my cue I quickly gathered my things turned on my heel and walked leisurely until I was out of Laurelin's sight. Once out of her sight I bolted into a run through the woods.

**Laurelin**

As I watched Legolas go I felt a heavy burden settle on my heart. I had displeased him in some way. My archery lacked horribly compared to his in fact he almost seemed embarrassed by me. I felt so stupid I could cry . How could I even consider that I could impress one such as him, he was my friend nothing more and nothing less. He didn't want to hurt me that was all it was.


	38. Lust and Revelations

Disclaimer: She doesn't own Lotr at all. Hello everyone DLN is not here. This is Amanda the Mage at you and yours. Bows politely my creator needed a break so here I am to mouth off for her. This chapter is for all the Blondy Fans. Have fun! You know you all wished you were my sister Laurelin. - Amanda the Mage.**  
**

**Lust and Revelations**

**Legolas**

I ran as though the wargs of Sauron were on my heels I felt foolish I had very nearly ruined the best thing that had ever happened to me. Laurelin was my friend, lady of gentle breeding whom I had known almost all of her life. What was I thinking becoming aroused in her presence. She did not need me drooling after her skirts with a hard rod hung between my legs. My arousal had not diminished at all. It bobbed up and down as I ran bowlegged through the woods throbbing, painfully unsatisfied. Finally I stopped and dropped to my knees with grunt most unbecoming of an elf. I rested my weight against the tree trunk I had dropped beside.

"Sweet Laurelin does not think of me that way, she does not ask for my unwanted lust," I whispered to no one in particular hoping that it would drown my ardor. My arousal had become so poignant that it bordered on painful. I tried to think about Laurelin as a child nimbly braiding my hair into the threads that hung by my ears hoping that would make the ache in my loins disperse. It did not instead of seeing a child Laurelin sitting in my lap I saw the Laurelin the woman straddling me her fingers nimbly working the braids out of my hair. She was completely nude her white flesh a stark contrast to the dark of the forest. Her jade empassioned eyes held mine with a boldness that stripped me of all barriers and restraints from the inside out. Her curly hair brunette hair hung down her back in a sea of down nearly caressing the ground. Her peach tipped breasts looked perfectly weighted to my hands. As in respnse to my thoughts the peach coloured nipples hardened and then stood fully erect begging to be suckled by my mouth. I tried hard to dispel the image but found in all honesty that I didn't want to because I desired it but more than anything else I wanted it to be real.


	39. More Than Bargained For

Disclaimer - Hi all DLN is still not here but I am and I know that this mage did a bad bad thing read on and find out what, toodles - Amanda the Mage**  
**

**More than Bargained For**

**Amanda**

Deciding that tonight would be a night of fun and games if Laurelin was still awake I would leap into the window and scare her. Of course if she were sleeping I would quietly sneak in dress for bed and douse the light. Laurelin generally never slept well until the light was out anyway. Of course we had to get up at first light tomorrow so I shouldn't make Laurelin too angry at me or else she wouldn't sleep and that wouldn't do her any good. With that in mind I made my way to peer in the window but before I could a low moan barely audible froze me in place. My eyes widened in shock it couldn't be could it? It wasn't possible that she and Legolas were in there celebrating the difference between men and women. I grinned wickedly honestly hoping that indeed they were, to me the sooner the better. I felt wrong wanting to look but I figured that I should know how far along they were so I would know when to come back. I wouldn't want to come back at a very crucial moment or elbereth forbid embarrass the two of them, that would make matters worse. It was with these intentions that I I took hold of a particularly strong limb and leaned down to peer into the window. When the vision came into focus, my face paled to the colour of the moon. The low moan had not come from Legolas or Laurelin but from a different source. A few paces from the sill of the window sat a wooden tub. I was graced with a candle lit side view of Peregrin Took. His right leg was bent over the side of the tub in a reclining position his back and shoulders leaned against the opposing wall, he had his left arm curled around the outer rim of the tub. I blushed furiously knowing that I shouldn't continue watching but not being able to help myself just the same. My attention became rivetted on the small figure in the tub another moan escaped his lips which were now slightly parted. A look of quiet concentration adorned his face. His eyes were shut and his breaths were coming in short hitching gasps. I heard barely audible splashing coming from the tub and then I noticed that his right hand was hidden within the confines of the tub. Pippin suddenly jerked in the tub and threw his head back even further. He sucked in a harsh gasp of air. A furious flame coloured blush stained my features the moment that it hit me, that Pippin was pleasuring himself. I had read of this before but never did I imagine that I would ever actually see a male creature pleasuring himself. Let alone that it would be Peregrin Took. Of all people I figured it would be Merry that I would catch in the act. Another low moan escaped Pippin's lips drawing my attention back to him in the tub. My face felt like a brush fire ignited to an inferno. I wasn't so much aware of him then as much as I was aware of how he was making me feel. A curious tightening had begun in the pit of my stomach, my heart started beating just a bit faster. I was light headed yet knew I wasn't going to fall over in a dead faint. Was this how Laurelin felt when she laid eyes upon Legolas? Although I was willing to bet that she hadn't seen him in such a compromising position, this made blush a deeper shade of red for thinking such thoughts. Pippins breath caught then and was pulled into his lungs on hiss. I looked at him again and saw that a rapturous smile adorned his features. It seemed as though something ethereal had shone down upon him. I felt my face go deep red then. All the tenseness seemed to melt out of his body slowly after that. He released a sigh and a smile crossed his features as he let his head fall back.


	40. Crossing Paths

Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR. Hey all I hope Amanda the mage didn't embarass herself yesterday if not I'll do it now.

"You saw Pippin Naked hahahahaha, and you liked it"

Amanda the Mage shoot daggers with her eyes at DLN.

**Crossing Paths**

**Amanda**

I too let out the breath I had been holding. Pippin extracted his right hand from the tub and laid it across the ledge opposite his left. I felt a small smile cross my own lips. Peregrin Took didn't know it yet but the sneaky little fool had began to worm his way into my heart. Even I didn't know when it had begun. I relaxed seemingly then too much and fell out of the tree and landed with a bone shattering crash on the ground below.

"Who's there?" was shouted from the window above my aches forgotten I jumped to my feet and ran the short distance to the wall and flattened myself against it. I looked up to the window nervously and then back down and out looking for something to blame the noise upon. Legolas suddenly broke through the forest and was walking in my direction as he went to pass the house,

"Hey." Was hollered from the window above. Legolas stopped in his tracks and looked up to the window. Then he glanced at me briefly. I violently shook my head in a,

"Don't say a thing," gesture. Legolas then flicked his eyes back up to the window.

"Hoy Pippin what seems to be the trouble?" asked Legolas. I felt the weight lift off of my shoulders as Legolas sort of took the blame.

**Legolas**

Pippin was gazing at me in a rather guarded manner. Since I had come into the scene rather late I didn't understand a single thing that was going on. On top of all that I didn't rightly care at the moment being that I was still a bit happy from my conversation with Laurelin the Mage.

"Hoy Pippin what seems to be the trouble?" I called up to the window.

"I should be asking you the same thing Elven Prince, what are you doing skulking about so late at night?" asked Pippin.

"Nothing Pippin, but I could ask you what you are doing standing in the window wearing a towel," I countered. Pippins eyebrows shot up at my question. I glanced at Amanda the Mage who had covered her eyes with a hand and was shaking her head. I looked back up at Pippin who's face had gone white. He then turned and walked away from the window. I stood there quietly waiting until Pippin was out of sight. I walked over to where Amanda was, still stuck to the wall like a thief in the night. "Like to tell me what happened?" I questioned Amanda the Mage.

"Legolas never mind you don't want to know, it's none of your business besides it would have been far worse if I had been caught," she told me plainly what had the silly mage gotten up to now.

"So it was okay for me t help you out but it's not okay for me to know what I helped you out of," I asked.

"That's right Legolas you don't need to know and you don't want to know believe me," she responded blushing and then beginning to walk away I didn't bother stopping her because her business was her own but I had more important business to take care of. Of course I needed my room for that, thinking happy thoughts I headed off in that direction.

**Pippin**

I turned away from the window feeling numbed by shock Legolas had been spying on me while I had taken my desire in hand, literally. He had even become aroused by it the evidence had hung in his leggings. Elves were strange creatures. I turned down the sheets discarded the towel and crawled into bed. I relished feeling clean and sliding into a warm clean bed. Better than the ground unless Amanda the Mage was going to lie on the ground with me. I remembered my fantasy of her. A fire mage she was and I loved the fire I saw in her eyes whenever a wicked thought crossed her mind. I had seen her in my minds eye dancing in the most intimate and erotic way with her friend in nature fire. While she had danced the fire had slowly burned away every last remnant of clothing to reveal her tanned skin beneath and her dusky pink nipples. Her long straight brunette hair had whipped around her frame as she had danced as thought there weren't a care in the world. Then I remembered that Legolas had seen me thinking about her in the most intimate way possible I would have to be careful I didn't need him thinking I needed Elvish company on our journey with Frodo.


	41. Visitor

Disclaimer: I do not own Lotr. Here it is it was a long time coming for a new chappie and I apologize profusely to my readers. Thank you - DLN **  
**

**Visitor**

**Pippin**

I sat there for a few moments lost in my thought when my door burst open revealing Meriadoc Brandybuck.

"Hullo Pippin what are you doing?" asked Merry shuffling in.

"Well I was thinking of Laying down and going to sleep Merry," I replied the slightest bit of sarcasm melting into my voice.

"Me too except I don't have a place to sleep. Scoot over Pip I going to have to sleep here," exclaimed Merry who began removing his clothes in preparation for bed.

"Maybe I don't feel like sharing my bed with you. You did after all call me a silly tweenager," I replied becoming a bit mulish.

"Pippin you are a silly tweenager and you know it else you wouldn't be lusting after a mage you're never going to have ever," groused Merry stabbing at me with dagger like eyes.

"Look who's talking how are you going to compete with that Blonde Elf Prince that Laurelin Ogles with her eyes?" I retorted a tinge of anger colouring my voice.

"At least I'm not competing with my own cousin but you are," answered Merry jumping into the bed and settling beneath the covers. I didn't respond and in a second Merry was snoring, I should have been doing that too but I couldn't not at this particular moment anyway.

**Laurelin**

I made it back to the Elvish City my pride still stung but the fact was simply that I knew the resultof anything involving Legolas and I. Legolas is an Elvish Prince and I am just a Lady Mage. Royalty versus Peasantry. At a slow pace my feet found the way to my door. I pushed it open and found it to be empty I had expected Amanda to possibly to be here before me but then again she was probably off creating chaos and havoc for Uncle Elrond. It was at that moment that Amanda came storming through the door grumbling something or other about Elves and Hobbits. At this point I was too tired to care. The bed was shoved right up against the wall so Amanda scooted in first and got as close to the wall as she could possibly get. I then climbed in beside her and deftly pulled the covers up around us. We had often slept thus outside as children gazing at the stars. Amanda would curl up at my back and snore the night away and strangely it was comforting. I had slept like a baby under the stars. Amanda suddenly tossed pulling me out of my reverie. She carelessly slung her arm over my waist slithering right up to my back. Comforted I fell into a fitful sleep and dreamed of shooting arrows with a certain Elvish Prince.


	42. Thinking of You

Disclaimer: I own nothing! I just like playing with everything. Okay that was a bad thing to say excuse my dirty sick mind. Enjoy the chappie because I know you have all been waiting. - DLN**  
**

**Thinking of You**

**Legolas**

I gave out a harsh cry as my release came splashing my hand with my seed. As my mind came back from my sexual peak Laurelin's smiling face faded from my mind. I used the sheet to clean up the evidence of my passions. I then got up and strode over to my pack and pulled out a tiny drawstring sack. I opened it gingerly and pulled out two small green ribbons the same shade as Laurelin's eyes. I closed my own eyes in remembrance seeing that day clearly again,

"Legolas?" she had asked questioningly.

"Hmmm?" I had returned dreamily.

"Have you ever thought of putting braids in your hair?" she asked with all the curiosity of a young girl. I shook my head. She immediately turned in my lap to face me and before I could say anything she already half done one braid and smiling in that sweet way she always did. She finished her braid but then a perplexed look replaced her beautiful smile. She held the small braid in her hand frowning at it until the smile suddenly crossed her features again. She moved the braid to her left hand and reached to her ponytail and pulled out the green ribbons securing it. She let one of the ribbons fall to her lap while she shook the one still held out. She secured it to the end of my braid and wrapped it around several times and then knotted it. She then moved on the other side of my head deftly picking out three small strands of hair and again with the same dexterity she wove it into a single tight braid that hung down by me ear. She retrieved the ribbon from her lap and wrapped it several times around the second braid and then dropped it. She gave me a shy smile and then dropped her eyes to her lap as well as her hands.

"I hope you like them," she had said her cheeks reddening a tiny bit. I loved them and I had vowed silently as she blushed that I would never remove them as long as I lived and breathed.

I opened my eyes and brought the ribbons to my chest.

Elbereth help me I have fallen in love with my dearest friend and I can never tell her, she'd never return my feelings. She'd think me perverted and perhaps I am I've known her almost her entire life I'd watched her until she hit the change of girl to womanhood bur hadn't seen her mature into the woman she was now. One minute she was a twelve year old girl braiding my hair and the next thing I knew she was an enchanting 18 year old woman. She should still be naught but a child to me but my body and heart had other ideas than what my mind told them. I replaced the ribbons back in the small drawstring satchels and then back in my belongings. Laurelin must never know how I feel. If she did she probably would never want to speak to me again. Being near her was better than not seeing her at all even if I could never have her I would have memories of her that would last a thousand lifetimes. I could love her completely from afar which was better than not at all.


	43. Subtle Cruelties

Disclaimer: I still do not own LOTR! DAMN!

This chapter goes out to all those patient people who have been waiting for me to update. Enjoy - DLN

**Subtle Cruelties**

**Amanda**

It was happening again. I always knew now, I was back in that house hearing the sickening thud of my father's hand on my mother. This was wrong I lived with Gandalf this part of my life was over, I had moved on I was happy with my new life. I heard my mother's keening wail and back up to the wall burying my face in my hands. I panicked when my mother would leave because then he would come for me and he would be twice as brutal already angered by my mother. He would come for me, my own dreams were my personal torment that would never go away, I would never be rid of him as long as I had my nightmares.

**Laurelin**

I had woken up but I had no idea why but then I heard an almost inaudible whimper. Amanda was dreaming I reached over to touch her face top awaken her but drew my hand back when I encountered moisture. Amanda the mage was crying in her sleep. She hadn't done that in years since she was a mere girl I awoke fully and sat up.

"Amanda," I called to her as I laid my hands on her shoulders and shook her lightly. "Wake up please, you no longer lead that life of pain you are among those that love you!" I spoke in hushed tones yet tried to convey the importance of my command in my voice. She whimpered again and then opened her eyes she smiled at me sleepily tears still glistening in her eyes.

"Laurelin thank you," she sighed. A swift rap on the door followed her words. I rose, lit a candle, and strode to the door. I opened it to see Gandalf on the other side. He came in as I moved to the side for him, he moved to the bed and sat down as he drew Amanda into his lap, Gandalf had not had to do this in a very long time.

"Hush my child he cannot and will not hurt you ever again," Gandalf rubbed her back soothingly. She wound her hands so tightly in the front of Gandalf's robes that you could see the whites of her knuckles. Amanda was not the sort to look for physical companionship but Gandalf was always there when she needed his strength and wisdom, I would never know what it was to be broken emotionally but Amanda knew all to well, Amanda had been broken when Gandalf had found her and he had lovingly pieced her back together.

"I saw him Daddy, I saw him, he hurt me Daddy," Amanda sobbed her wet with tears both shed and unshed.

"No my dear, he'll never hurt you ever again," Gaddy said guiding her head to his chest and stroking her hair.

"No you don't understand," she wailed brokenly. " You weren't there!" Understanding dawned in my brain she wasn't talking about her dream she was breaking down now about the incident in Bree.

"Father?" I interrupted. He looked at me a question in his eyes and I continued, " She saw him in Bree he accosted her." Gandalf's face whitened visibly several shades.

"What did he do to your sister?" asked Gaddy.

" he hit her in the eye Father, I didn't have a chance to stop him the bruise she had that was fading when she arrived in Rivendell was caused by him," I replied choosing my words carefully.


End file.
